Once Upon A Happily Ever After
by the-4gotten-marauder
Summary: nobody ever inquired as to how my relatives were treating me.If they had would I have told them the truth? Probably not,I was the savior of the wizard world I wasnt supposed to have problems my life was supposed to be perfect.Oh how far from the truth...
1. Chapter 1

**The Chosen One**

**The Autobiography of **

**Harry Potter.**

_**Chapter one: Life with the Dursleys.**_

_It amazes me, never once did anyone ask why I came back from the summer hols skinnier than when I left. No one ever questioned my clothes which were always three times to big. And I am certain that nobody ever inquired as to how my relatives were treating me._

_If they had would I have told them the truth? Probably not, I was the savior of the wizarding world, I wasn't supposed to have problems, my life was supposed to be perfect._

_Oh how far from the truth that was........._

Hermione opened the townhouse door dropping her keys to the table beside the door sliding off her shoes.

She sighed looking around the room she found exactly what she expected to find. A tall brunette male with shoulder lenghth hair was sitting slouched on the couch with a glass of red wine.

"Still no luck today Harry?" Hermione questioned moving to sit on the couch next to him.

"Of course not." Harry scoffed leaning forward to sit his glass on the coffee table. "No one wants to publish my book... well at least not the way I wrote it."

"I can't believe no one will publish a first hand account from the boy who lived himself." Hermione exclaimed.

Harry was stopped from answering when Ron entered the house. "Didn't go well I take it?" Ron quirked an eyebrow seeing the wine on the table watching as Harry lit up a cigarette and propped his feet up on the coffee table.

"Yeah you could say that," Harry nodded blowing out a puff of smoke.

"Gross Harry I really don't know why you don't do that outside." Hermione gagged getting up and moving away from him.

"Because it's cold out there." Harry replied cheekily.

"Well it is only December you know." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"So where is Lavender today Ron?"Harry then asked ignoring Hermione.

"She's didn't want to come out in the cold she's due to pop any day now." Ron grinned.

"I still never thought you'd be the first out of all of us to become a parent." Hermione chuckled sitting back down as Harry put out his cigarette.

"Yeah yeah, so what happened today Harry?" Ron blushed.

"Well, this publisher said that it didn't have enough action in it, that publisher would publish it if I shortened it to make it fit in a history book. One publisher even said they would print if I turned it into a romance novel." Harry shook his head in disgust.

"Harry here's a thought." Hermione spoke up. "Why don't you just open a publishing company. Then you could publish this book and you could do an autobiography, you could even publish books for other people who are facing the same problems as you are now."

"Oh yeah my autobiography that's a good one Hermione. Chapter one, used and abused. Chapter two; but I can't be a wizard. Chapter three how many ways can I look death in the face and say fuck you?" Harry shook his head.

"You really should write an autobiography Harry." Ron agreed. "How long have you been complaining that no one know who you are. That all they see is what the prophet writes."

"Alright I'll write an autobiography." Harry finally conceded.

"and the publishing company?" Hermione pushed.

"I'll talk to my financial adviser." Harry rolled his eyes.

"You're going to ask Sirius about opening a publishing company? Does he even know how to read?" Ron snickered.

"I'm offended Ron. Just because I don't like to read doesn't mean I don't know how." Sirius wandered into the living room in his boxers stretching.

"Sirius, don't you have a house?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, but I'm much more comfortable here with you and my godson. Come on Mione you two didn't risk your lives to save me from the veil for nothing did you?" Sirius gave Hermione his best puppy dog look.

"I only did the research on how to do it. Harry is the one who risked his life to come in there after you." Hermione corrected.

"But of course, my mistake." Sirius rolled his eyes lounging in a chair. "But for the record that should go go into your autobiography. Boy who lived saves his criminal godfather from veil of death."

"Sirius, you are not a felon and you haven't been since I caught wormtail." Harry sighed leaning his head against the back of the couch.

"So what are we going to call our publishing company?" Sirius asked leaning forward.

"Hmm?" Harry sat up.

"I wanna go into it in halves with you." Sirius grinned.

"Black Inc. short for black incorporated." Harry suggested.

"I love it." Sirius exclaimed.

"Oh this is so exciting." Hermione squealed jumping up. "I've got to go tell Luna!" Hermione ran out of the room.

"So are she and Luna official?" Ron chuckled.

"Yep, Hermione asked her on Tuesday." Harry laughed. In school he always saw Ron and Hermione being together, now Ron was about to become a father and Hermione was dating Loony Luna Lovegood.

"What about you?" Ron moved to sit next to his friend. "When are we going to meet your new squeeze?"

"I don't have a squeeze Ron, I've had one date in two months." Harry sighed. He had come out to his friends as gay and ever since they had been pushing him to find a guy and settle down.

"Don't worry Harry. You'll start this publishing thing and meet some smart writer." Ron patted him on the back. "I need to get home to Lavender though, so I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah , Ron I'll see you."

After Ron had left Sirius moved to sit next to Harry.

"So where will our little company be located?" He asked.

With a smile Harry leaned forward and they began to discuss.

Three years later.

Harry leaned over his assistant Jordan's shoulder brushing a long strand of raven hair behind his ear.

"No, the writing is wrong." Harry ran his finger along the mistakes in the drawing.

Jordan had been doubling as the artist for Harry's newest book series. A children series entitled "The Adventures of the Golden Trio."

"Good job other than that though." Harry patted the man's shoulder and left him to finish the drawing of the mirror of erised.

"Harry, your three o'clock meeting." Hermione poked her head in the door. "He's here and..."

"Thanks Mione'." Harry rushed out the door past her without listening to what else she was trying to say.

Harry strode to his office with a smile on his face. In three years the little company had turned into a multimillion dollar corporation.

He entered his office and took a seat behind his desk.

Harry began to look over some notes and only looked up when he heard his office door.

The most gorgeous man he had ever seen strode through the door carrying a stack of bound papers. The man was tall and his skin looked like it was made from the full moon, pale and smooth His platinum blond hair was a wind swept mess that made him look like he had recently been thoroughly shagged. That thought alone made Harry's throat go dry . Wearing tight tailored slacks and a green silk button up shirt.

Harry realized his potential client had stopped in front of him and quickly came to his senses and jumped to his feet extending his hand.

"Good Morning..." Harry smiled broadly bringing his eyes up to meet the other mans gaze and almost choked. "Malfoy?"

"Potter?" Draco seemed just as stunned at seeing Harry as Harry was at seeing him.

"Oh, Um Mr. Malfoy. What can I do for you today?" Harry asked putting his professional composer back in place.

"You own this firm? I thought I was meeting with a Mr. Black." Draco still seemed slightly stunned.

"Ah, I half own this firm. Sirius Black owns the other half. He is in Bermuda on vacation. Please have a seat." Harry gestured to one of the comfy armchairs in front of his desk while taking a seat himself.

"Oh uhm, okay, well I brought a draft of my book." Draco reached up to his collar tugging at it trying to loosen it.

"Great, what kind of a book is it?" Harry reached out to take the manuscript.

Draco holds out the bound stack of papers slowly unsure if he wants to give it to Harry at all now.

"It's an autobiography."

"What are you looking to do with it, such as how many copies do you want published? Where do you want it distributed?" Harry asked being extremely professional about the whole ordeal.

"You would publish it?" Draco asked shocked. "You haven't even read it."

"Oh, I'll publish it, now what remains to be seen is what I will pay you for it." Harry replied with a grin.

Draco's jaw dropped, "But why? All the other places just dismissed me without even looking past the title."

"Malfoy, do you know why we started this company?" Harry asked leaning forward resting his chin on his fingertips.

"No?" Draco replied as if questioning if he should.

"three years ago I wrote a book about my experiences during the war, no one would publish it not even for me. so I started this company, dedicated to publishing for anyone not just those deemed worthy by a higher power. It's ridiculous someone like Lockhart could be published but actual intelligent minds can not." Harry shrugged leaning back in his chair.

Draco chuckled. "I couldn't agree more on that."

Harry just smiled. "So, what kind of royalties are you looking at?"

"I don't know how does it usually work?" Draco looked confused.

"Well we usually take forty percent, which is lower than any other firm in London leaving you with the remaining sixty percent.

"Really?" Draco was now leaning forward.

"unless you would like to negotiate for more?" Harry questioned.

"N. No, That's a great deal.. I guess." Draco shrugged.

"Excellent, now all I have to do is read this and I can offer you a buying price." Harry grinned widely.

"Damn, I didn't think it would be this easy, thank you so much." Draco smiled.

"I do have to ask though. How did you hear about Black Inc.?" Harry was now lounging back in his chair.

"I heard they published your book, so I thought I would give it a try."

"Okay then, if you talk to Hermione on your way out she has some paperwork for you and I'll call you as soon as I've read your manuscript."

"Okay, thank you Potter." Draco reached out to shake Harry's hand.

Harry took his hand. "Please, Call me Harry."

"Er, okay thanks Harry." Draco replied awkwardly.

That night Harry went home and poured himself a glass of wine before settling onto the couch and lighting a cigarette. He pulled Draco's manuscript out of his satchel and chuckled at the title.

**Memoirs Of A Deatheaters Son,**

**The Life of Draco Malfoy.**

"Well, its no wonder why no one ever gave it a chance." Harry spoke out loud to the empty house.

Sirius wasn't due back from Bermuda for another two days and Hermione was spending the night with Luna.

Harry considered getting a dog for nights like these, he hated to be alone. With a sigh he put his cigarette in the ashtray and flipped open Draco's manuscript and began to read it. With each passing paragraph Harry gained more and more understanding into the workings that were Draco Malfoy.

When he came to chapter three and read the title he almost choked on his wine.

_Chapter three:_

_My worst/best enemy._

_I never hated Harry Potter regardless of what people thought. Originally I wanted to be his friend. The day he turned down my friendship and chose Ronald Weasley over me, well I was furious because that day was the first time in my young life I had ever been denied anything._

_After that my anger turned to resentment what did Weasley have that I didn't._

_From there it was jealousy, the golden trio of Hogwarts with Harry at the lead._

_He had friends who cared about him and got away with everything._

_Now I have to wonder what would have happened if I had just tried to be nice to him instead of instigating fights all of the time... if I hadn't constantly picked on his friends and the people he calls family. Would I maybe have stood on a different side of the war?_

Harry stopped lighting another cigarette, he was baffled by this. He had never known how Malfoy felt, nor had he ever asked he supposed. Draco had eventually sided with the light during the war but Harry had been on the run from the ministry and looking for Horcruxes so he hadn't spent much time with the blond to hear his side of the story.

Harry decided that the next time he met with Draco he would make an effort to befriend him. He also now understood Draco's initial embarrassment upon handing over the manuscript to him.

After finishing the chapter which detailed a lot of Harry and Draco's fights and arguments with Draco's thoughts and feelings about said arguments, Harry's mind was reeling.

He laid the manuscript on the table and trudged slowly downstairs to his room. When he and Hermione had moved into the townhouse he had immediately claimed the bedroom in the basement for himself. The rest of the house looked like it was still on the market to be sold with fancy china and knickknacks everywhere. The furniture was in perfect condition there was a place for everything and everything was in its place.

Harry's room was different, it took up half of the basement and the walls were covered in various posters. There was random clothing articles all over the floor his bed consisted of a mattress on the floor with a balled up comforter at the foot of it.

Harry turned on the stereo and lit a stick of incense before stripping out of his clothes and flopping down on the mattress.

He didn't sleep well that night. He kept thinking about Malfoy's book. Harry's thoughts strayed from Malfoy's book to Malfoy and how good he had looked in the office today.

As Harry finally drifted off to sleep his dreams were filled with gray eyes and blond hair.

"Harry, wake up hunny." Hermione shook Harry gently the next morning.

"Merlin, what time is it?" Harry asked rolling over wiping his mouth.

"Time for work dear." She chuckled. This was there morning routine she would wake him up he would gripe about it and ask what time it was, she would say time for work and hand him his cigarettes.

"Here you go." She placed the pack and the lighter in Harry's outstretched hand before going up to make coffee.

This was the second part of the routine. He would finish his cigarette and then take a shower by the time he made it upstairs coffee would be ready.

When Harry made it to the kitchen Hermione turned around to give him his coffee and started. Normally when Harry was heading to work he was very professional looking if not a suit and tie he at least wore a polo and khaki's this morning however his long sleeve shirt and cargo pants.

"Harry are you sick? Or did you just forget to do laundry?"

"I didn't sleep well last night," Harry replied passing off how crappy he was feeling to a bad nights sleep.

The two headed to work and Harry went about his daily meetings and tasks but as the day progressed Harry began to feel worse. After lunch Hermione strode briskly into Harry's office with a stack of papers for him to sign and found him with his head stuck in the trash can relieving his stomach of the lunch he had just eaten.

"Harry hun' just go home." Hermione sighed.

"I can't." Harry replied in between retches, "Sirius won't be back until next week, he extended his vacation. You will be leaving with Luna for your vacation in the morning. There is too much to be done and not enough people to do it."

"Harry, there are assistants that we hired to do half of the things you insist upon doing yourself, let them handle it and go home!" This time Hermione was not making a suggestion she was ordering him to go.

"Alright, fine I'm going." Harry finally finished emptying the contents of his stomach and gathered his satchel and a few things to work on from home.

"I'll stop by before I go to Luna's to check up on you." Hermione promised. Harry nodded stepping into the floo.

A couple of days passed and Harry felt like he had been run over by a cement truck. His long hair was a mess from lack of being brushed or washed and dirty dishes had begun to litter his bedroom.

He finished Draco's autobiography and was upset that he couldn't schedule a meeting with the blond to make an offering price.

He could however at least call the man to let him know he had read it and wanted to schedule an appointment as soon as he was back in the office.

Harry through the blanket off of him and threw on a robe over his boxers before heading upstairs to make the fire call.

Harry stuck his head in the fire and was answered by a house elf. "Yes sir what can Tibbins be doing for you sir?" Harry shook his head only Draco Malfoy would have a house elf to answer his floo calls. "Yes can you tell Mr. Malfoy that Mr. Potter from Black Inc. is calling." The elf vanished and a moment later Draco appeared.

"Potter." Draco greeted with a nod.

"Hello Malfoy I just wanted to inform you I finished your manuscript." Harry began coughing. "I apologize but that is the second reason for my call, I'm afraid I won't be able to meet with you at the office until my cold has cleared up."

"Oh, Okay." Draco sighed looking disappointed.

"Or, perhaps we can discuss it over the fire." Harry suggested seeing Draco's expression.

"Or, you could let me through." Draco replied with a crooked smile that made Harry's breath catch in his throat.

"Do you really want to risk getting sick over this?" Harry asked after a moment.

"Malfoy's don't get sick Potter." Draco smirked.

"That's right I forgot Malfoy's are genetically altered super humans with no weaknesses" Harry rolled his eyes. "when would you like to meet?"

"Exactly, took you long enough to figure out. Well how about now?"

"I'm not exactly dressed appropriately for a meeting with a client." Harry pulled his robe tighter around him even though all Draco could see was his head.

Draco rolled his eyes. "So go change then."

"Fine come on through." Harry sighed rolling his eyes.

"Why thank you." Draco smiled.

Draco stepped out of the fire and Harry crossed his arms over his chest. With a huff he turned around letting Draco follow him to the living room and gestured to the couch.

"I'll be right back make yourself at home." Harry turned to walk away murmuring as he went. "Bloody Malfoy's never change."

"What was that?" Draco asked turning to look at him.

"I said I'm just going to go change." Harry blushed.

"Sure." Draco rolled his eyes.

Harry ran downstairs throwing on a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt before returning to the living room.

"Can I get you a cup of coffee or anything?" Harry questioned before sitting down.

"Yes, please." Draco nodded.

"How do you take it?" Harry asked wanting to kick himself for the double meaning in that one little question.

"black." Draco replied. Harry could have sworn he saw Draco's mouth twitch to fight back a smile.

He returned after a moment with two mugs of coffee and sat one down in front of Draco. He coughed again then lit up a cigarette.

"Ah, I see why you're ill." Draco raised an eyebrow.

"Why am I ill then? I'd love to know so I could brew up something to get rid of it." Harry retorted snidely. He knew very well what Draco was referring to.

"Cigarettes, not only is that the most muggle habit ever it's completely bad for you." Draco lectured.

"Thank you Dr. Mom, My cigarettes are not why I am sick otherwise I would have gotten this cold right after the war ended. Now are we here to talk about my bad habits or an offering on your book?" Harry sighed.

Draco threw his hands up in a defensive manner. "Sorry didn't realize I would be hitting a nerve. Let's talk about my book."

Harry rolled his eyes sitting back on the couch.

"As I told you over the fire, I finished reading your manuscript and on behalf of Black Inc. I would like to offer you thirty-six thousand galleons."

"What? Wow! Really?" Draco sputtered.

"I would also like to offer you an opening publishing of three thousand copies to be delivered to Hogsmeade, Diagon Alley and, Andorra, as well as a few other lesser Known shops." Harry nodded.

"Amazing, yes thank you." Draco lost his usual reserve and bounced excitedly on the couch cushion.

"If there are any changes you need to make go ahead and do them and get me a final copy I want to rush this to print." Harry smiled.

"Yeah, I need to finish the last chapter." Draco nodded.

"I will warn you though, once this has been published you might want to cancel your mail service for a while." Harry teased.

"I figured as much, I can handle some hate mail if it gets my story out there." Draco shrugged.

"When I first published 'The Chosen One' I got all sorts of mail." Harry chuckled thinking back. "That was two years ago and I still get letters from people who are upset that I grew up the way I did. And people who don't approve of my sexual preferences."

"Say What?" Draco leaned forward slightly.

"Yeah it's ridiculous, why should it matter that I'm gay?" Harry scoffed.

"Wait, you're gay?" Draco started.

"Yep, that's why Ginny and I broke up I didn't have any feeling for her and I had a serious crush on this guy in the auror academy." Harry replied amazed that he was carrying on a normal conversation with Draco Malfoy.

"What happened?" Draco all but whispered leaning forward.

"Things didn't work out." Harry felt his eyes tearing up but he refused to cry in front of Draco.

"I'm sorry. It's none of my business." Draco sat back noticing Harry's attitude change.

"No, it's okay." Harry smiled. "He was my first boyfriend we were together for almost three years. I came home from auror training and caught him in our bed with another man. Apparently he only wanted to date me because he wanted to be able to say he fucked the famous Harry Potter."

"So why did he drag it out for so long?" Draco asked. "Did he really want to destroy you?" Draco asked subconsciously scooting closer to Harry.

Harry blushed crimson. "I heard from a mutual friend that he stayed because..well. I like to spoil the people I care about."

"So he used you? What a prick I'm sorry." Draco shook his head.

"Not your fault he was an ass there have been a few of them, you should read my biography." Harry lit another cigarette.

"Maybe I should, I might learn a few things." Draco smirked.

"I know I learned a few from yours." Harry blushed again.

"Really? Like what?" Draco ventured.

"I would have been your friend if you hadn't insulted the first people who were ever nice to me." Harry mumbled.

"I was a brat. I'm apologize for all of the stupid things I did. Can we start over?" Draco held out his hand.

"I'm sorry too I egged you on a lot." Harry smiled leaning forward to grasp his hand.

"Hi I'm Harry Potter."

"Draco Malfoy."

They shook hands and Harry quickly let go of Draco's hand rushing from the room. Draco sat there stunned for a second until he heard the sound of vomiting from somewhere down the hall.

At first he sat there then after a minute he sighed getting up and following the sound. He entered the bathroom to find Harry kneeling on the floor being sick.

"Merlin," Harry gasped. "I thought I got over this part already." he rested his head on the rim of the toilet not seeming to realize Draco was there. This was proven when Draco turned the faucet on and Harry jumped.

"Draco I.." He paused to stick his head back in the toilet. Draco just shook his head and wet a washcloth with cold water. He moved away from the sink and dabbed the cold cloth at the back of Harry's neck and when he stopped puking applied it to his cheeks and forehead as well.

"Is this how bad you've been since this all started?" Draco asked quietly.

"Yeah," Harry groaned.

"And you've been here by yourself the whole time?" Draco continued questioning.

"Yes, Hermione and Sirius are both away on Vacation." Harry sat up. "I'm sorry you had to see this I should have waited and met with you once I was better."

"No, it's fine but you shouldn't be here by yourself." Draco replied helping Harry up.

"Sirius will be back the day after tomorrow." Harry shrugged going to the sink to brush his teeth.

"I'll stay here with you then." Draco crossed his arms over his chest as if daring Harry to tell him no.

"You really don't have to do that Draco." Harry shook his head after rinsing his mouth.

"No, but I'm going to anyway." Draco stated firmly. "We are friends now and I take care of my friends."

"Merlin what have I gotten myself into?" Harry teased with a small smile.

"Come on. Your room is downstairs right?" Draco questioned.

"Yes, but I'm fine really." Harry left the bathroom going to sit down on the couch and light a cigarette.

Draco stepped in front of him taking away the cigarette sticking it in his own mouth pulling Harry up from the couch.

"I thought the cigarettes were what were making me sick!" Harry admonished allowing himself to be lifted to his feet.

"Malfoy's don't get sick Potter." Draco grinned taking a hit from the cigarette. "Let's go you're going to bed."

Draco led Harry downstairs to his room looking around the room he laughed.

"What's this your man cave?"

"Hmph. Yes, if you don't like it go back upstairs." Harry whined crawling up in bed pulling the blanket up over himself.

Draco rolled his eyes and shook his head. "I'm going to go see what you have in the kitchen to make soup with."

Without waiting for a reply Draco took off up the stairs to do just that.

Harry lay there with a baffled expression on his face. Somehow in the span of a week he had gone from being happy to ignore Malfoy's existence to Draco in the kitchen making him soup.

He smiled slightly at that before curling up and going to sleep reveling in the fact that for once somebody other than Hermione was taking care of him.

AN- I'm sorry to my wonderful readers, I have yet again started a new story without finishing my other ones first, as usual this is a pilot chapter, if you like it tell me you like it reviews and story adds will ensure that I continue the story if no one likes it I won't continue it.

Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**The Chosen One**

**The Autobiography of Harry Potter.**

**Chapter 2**

**Family**

_Remus Lupin and Sirius Black, the last of the Marauders and the only family I had left. When I lost Sirius I was crushed but on the day of the final battle when I lost Remus I died a little too, Remus was there for me through my grief for Sirius but who did I have to help me once he too was gone._

_I only had one choice at that point, to go through the veil in the department of mysteries and bring Sirius back._

Draco entered the kitchen wondering what the hell he was doing in Harry Potters kitchen making him soup. Only that morning he and Potter were barely on speaking terms.

Draco was surprised to find an extremely well stocked kitchen and quickly threw ingredients together for chicken noodle soup and put it on the stove to cook.

With that task completed he moved into the living room reading the titles on the bookshelf, with a smirk he pulled Harry's autobiography off of the shelf.

If the brunette knew most of his secrets why shouldn't he read about his.

As Draco read through the first chapter about Harry's life with his relatives and almost wanted to be sick. He had always assumed that the golden boy was treated the same at home as he was at school.

_I'll never forget the first time I burned the bacon at breakfast, Dudley began to scream about starving to death and Vernon hefted himself up out of his chair and charged me. After snatching to spatula out of my hand he preceded to spank me with it._

_I was seven and it was the first time they ever hit me. But it wasn't the last._

What kind of people did the boy who lived live with. Draco was ready to put the book down and go demand Harry to give him an address so he could curse the foul beasts.

He set the book to the side and went to check the soup. He turned the burner off and dished up a bowl of the steaming soup taking it downstairs telling himself over and over not to mention what he had read.

He hadn't needed to worry Harry was sound asleep with the blankets kicked down around his feet.

With a small smile Draco set the soup to the side and pulled the blankets back up around the raven haired mans shoulders.

With a shake of his head Draco went back upstairs ad continued to read.

The next chapter had Draco gripping the edge of his seat. Harry Potter had achieved going into the veil at the ministry and not only had returned but had brought somebody with him! Draco ran on eagerly wanting to know how the boy had done it. The chapter ended and it had told no more only that he had gone in and brought Sirius back. Draco flipped through the book searching for the explanation but it simply wasn't there.

This time Draco did put the book down and run downstairs. He leaned down Shaking the boy gently.

"Hmm." Harry murmured not fully awake.

"How in the name of Merlin did you get through the veil at the ministry and come back alive?" Draco exclaimed.

"What?" Harry asked leaning up on his elbows blinking trying to wake up.

Draco sighed impatiently, he looked around spotting the pack of cigarettes on the nightstand and picked them up lighting one for the brunette. "Here will this wake you up?"

Harry nodded taking it from him and taking a long draw off of it. "Now what are you screaming about?"

"You went through the veil!" Draco exclaimed.

"Um yeah...." Harry replied taking another hit from his cigarette. "Find my book did you?"

"Yeah." Draco paused a second. "Not the point though. How did you do it and come out without a scratch? It's supposed to be a death sentence to go in there."

Harry groaned falling back into his pillows. "Yeah and it almost was one."

"So how did you do it?" Draco persisted crossing his legs leaning forward like it was story time.

"A couple of stupid decisions and a pinch of idiocy." Harry replied stiffly.

"How did you even survive it?" Draco questioned not at all bent about Harry's lack of response.

"Sheer dumb luck just like everything else." Harry sighed.

"Merlin, you must be the luckiest guy on earth." Draco replied slightly sarcastically.

"I wouldn't go that far." Harry responded wondering when the questioning was going to be over.

"surely you must be." Draco smiled sweetly.

"I'm not telling you how I did it." Harry finished his cigarette and crossed his arms.

"Why?" Draco whined.

"Because it's not something I want getting out." Harry replied.

"I don't understand." Draco tilted his head not understanding why the man wouldn't want to brag about his accomplishment.

"It involved a lot of dark magic, I'm not proud of it. Let it go!" Harry exclaimed.

"You? Dark magic? That's ridiculous!" Draco shook his head.

"It's true. I was alone, or so I thought then. I was desperate and I didn't give a shit if I died or not." Harry shrugged averting his glance away from Draco. Those were dark times in his life and he didn't like to talk about them.

His book would have to be revised somewhere down the road because of the information he had withheld.

Draco looked at him with his mouth agape looking like a fish out of water.

"What?" Harry snapped.

"Do you really care so little for yourself?" Draco asked.

"Well, its not hardly like that anymore." Harry rolled his eyes. "What does it matter anyway? I got in got what I was after and came out...Alive."

"It matters to me." Draco spoke softly looking down.

"What? Why?" Harry asked looking up at the blond.

"I don't know." Draco whispered still refusing to make eye contact.

"Like I said it isn't like that anymore. I have friends and family that care about me. I went to therapy I took my medication and I got better." Harry murmured that was just another one of those things that didn't make it to publication.

"but are you truly?" Draco asked almost forgetting his reason for coming down here in the first place.

"Most days." Harry admitted looking into his lap.

"And on the rest?" Draco asked lifting an eyebrow.

"Let's just say the choice to live with Hermione and Sirius wasn't my idea." Harry sighed. "It was theirs."

"They don't want you to live alone?" Draco questioned.

"They are afraid of me living alone, you know on those other days."

"Please don't tell me you would feel so insignificant as to give them a reason to fear you living alone." Draco looked at the brunette softly. He understood regardless about how it made him feel.

Harry averted his gaze to his lap again but said nothing.

"No Harry." Draco placed his hand under the other mans chin lifting to meet his gaze.

"The day Hermione gave to visit me at my top floor apartment and found me sitting on the window ledge, was the day I moved in here." Harry's eyes teared up talking about it.

"Harry," Draco sighed sliding up to sit next to him.

"Please, don't judge me I don't need another person to tell me I need help." Harry shook his head.

"I won't judge you... I know what its like." Draco replied softly.

"Really?" Harry asked hopefully.

"Yes, it was a long time ago though." Draco shrugged.

"Oh," Harry frowned as usual he was the odd man out, "Well I should get back to sleep but um Draco, one day I will tell you about the veil, just not today."

"OK. I'm sorry I woke you I'll just go." Draco stood and moved for the door.

"Well you could stay." Harry blushed.

Draco stopped and seemed to contemplate for a moment. "Well move over then." He finally replied with a crooked smile.

Harry's eyes widened and he quickly moved over. Draco sauntered towards the bed stopping a few feet from it.

"So am I just staying with you until you fall asleep or is this where I'm sleeping for the night?" He asked just to get everything straight.

"Whichever you would like." Harry replied quietly his face flushing.

"Are you sure you should let it up to me? I'm still the sneaky Slytherin you know" Draco grinned.

"There are extra pajamas in the top drawer." Harry yawned.

"Oh, well I usually only sleep in my underwear. Is that a problem?" Draco raised an eyebrow.

Harry shrugged his shoulders and pulled his shirt off over his head. "go for it."

"Great." Draco winked stepping out of his pants and pulling his tight knit cotton shirt up over his head.

Harry's breath caught in his throat and his eyes went cartoonishly wide as the shirt was removed and Draco's alabaster abs were revealed,

"What?" Draco looked down at himself. "Is there something wrong."

"No." Harry squeaked rolling over and pulling the blanket over his head.

"Harry?" Draco asked sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Yes?" Harry replied pulling the blanket away but only slightly.

"You know you have to share the blankets sometime tonight. Unless you plan on letting your friend freeze his arse off?" Draco teased tugging at the blanket a little.

Harry lifted the blanket up smiling to invite Draco under. "Your arse is far to cute to freeze off."

"Glad we can agree on something." Draco smirked.

"Just get under here before I change my mind." Harry rolled his eyes.

"Yes sir." Draco slid in under the blanket.

Harry was soon asleep again but Draco lie there awake just listening to him breath for a little while.

Draco didn't remember falling asleep but he knew it was the best night of sleep he had had in years.

When he woke up he was disoriented by not being in his own bed. The first thing he noticed was that his arms were wrapped around a obviously masculine body. His face was resting against the bare shoulder of the man. Draco inhaled deeply letting the scent of apples and cinnamon fill his senses, He inhaled again and added coffee to the list.

It reminded Draco of Christmas at home with his family before the war. An orange flickering on the wall caused Draco to roll over looking to the fireplace where Hermione Granger's head could be seen floating.

As soon as he stood to move towards the fireplace Hermione recognized him, her mouth dropped and Draco smirked.

"Malfoy?"

"Granger," Draco nodded his head. "Trying to catch flies?"

"What are you doing in Harry's room?" Hermione demanded.

"I'm taking care of him." Draco replied as if it were the most obvious thing at all.

"Why?" Hermione asked confused.

"Because he is still horribly ill and alone." Draco retorted.

"But why you, and why were you in his bed?" Hermione sputtered.

"Because we became friends. And I take care of my friends and I was in his bed because he asked me to." Draco crossed his arms in challenge.

"You know he's not normal right?"

"What do you mean by that?" Draco snapped.

"He has bad days, nervous breakdowns, nightmares. Has he told you in case something happens?" Hermione began rambling.

"He's told me a few of those things but nothing I would classify as not normal." Draco shrugged.

"I didn't mean that. I just meant he has a few problems you have to be prepared to deal with if you're going to be his friend." Hermione sighed.

"Well I'll talk to him about that then. But its his choice to tell me if he wants to." Draco replied thoughtfully.

"Don't you dare fucking hurt him Malfoy or I promise you you'll never be able to have sex again." Hermione then threatened.

"Please Granger. Do you really think I would be here caring for him while he is sick, if I wanted to hurt him? We're not in school anymore, I'm not that Malfoy anymore." Draco's voice quieted slightly as he questioned himself why he was really there.

"I believe you but not because I trust you but because I trust Harry and he wouldn't have you sleeping in his bed if he didn't trust you." Hermione scowled.

"Obviously." Draco drawled rolling his eyes.

"Be nice and ill tell you a secret" Hermione bribed a grin forming on her face

"Is that so?"

"Fine have it your way then you deal with him." Hermione shook her head.

"Aw come on Granger. Surely you'd know I was being sarcastic. Please oh please won't you tell me your precious secret?" Draco asked lacing his voice with as much Malfoy sarcasm as he could muster.

"When you wake him up in the morning hand him his cigarettes first thing, then when he goes for his shower make coffee so its ready when he comes upstairs. You wont have to deal with any grouchiness that way." Hermione informed him rolling her eyes.

"Thanks, I'll remember that." Draco paused and contemplated his next words for a moment "You know, Granger, you're not quite that bad."

"coming from you ill take that as a compliment." Hermione smiled.

"It is." Draco smiled as Hermione disappeared from the fire. Draco moved back to the bed and picked up Harry's cigarettes lighting one he gently shook Harry awake. When the boy started to grumble about being woke up Draco blew a puff of smoke in his face and held the cigarette out to him.

Harry sat up taking it and placing it between his lips.

"Almost like kissing me huh?" Draco smirked.

"Almost but I bet your lips are softer than this filter." Harry yawned.

"But of course they are." Draco smirked.

"Arrogant bastard." Harry mumbled getting out of bed to go take a shower.

"What was that?" Draco asked lazily leaning back on the bed.

"I'm going to go shower." Harry quickly replied.

"Ah thought as much." Draco grinned.

Draco went upstairs and made the coffee setting a mug on the table for Harry and stood sipping at his.

When Harry made it upstairs from his shower the sight of the coffee made him stop in his tracks and look at Draco curiously.

"Something wrong?" Draco chuckled.

"My cigarette, my coffee, Hermione called didn't she?" Harry replied sitting down at the table to drink his coffee.

"I'm offended!" Draco clapped a hand to his chest. "You think I can't be considerate on my own?"

" I'm sure you can be considerate but unless you've been stalking me how would you know my morning ritual?" Harry replied teasingly.

""Just a wild guess?" Draco shrugged

"Hermione will tell me when she gets home regardless." Harry sipped at his coffee.

"Hmm, spoil sport." Draco whined sitting down across from the brunette.

"I like your way better though, Hermione has never lit my cig for me before." Harry winked at the blond.

"No she wouldn't, would she? Always was such a goody-two-shoes."

"not quite." Harry smiled.

"Really?"

"she was the one who helped me succeed in getting in and out of the veil." Harry all but whispered.

"No way? We are talking about the same Granger, right?" Draco leaned forward listening intently.

Harry didn't respond he just nodded his head.

"wow, when did the world stop spinning?"

"about two weeks after the war ended?" Harry offered sarcastically.

"Hmm..."

"That's when I went into the veil." Harry sighed, he was going to tell the blond everything he didn't know why but he knew.

"Oh,"

"You have to be dead to enter the veil properly, if not you become a prisoner in the realm beyond." Harry spoke softly he had his hands wrapped around his mug and was staring blankly at the space next to Draco's head.

"Surely you didn't die to get in there." Draco looked at him wide eyed.

"There is a potion that was banned centuries ago. It kills you but as long as you take the antidote within a half hour of taking the potion you can be brought back to life." Harry quickly explained.

"How can you take a potion if you're already dead?" Draco asked unaware of how far forward he was leaning.

"You have to have someone assist you of course, they keep an eye on the time and when time is up they dump the antidote down your throat." Harry whispered. It was a painful day to speak of even though it wasn't the first time he had died it wasn't a fun experience either way.

"Ah, and that's when Granger came into the picture?" Draco finally began to piece things together.

"Hermione did all of the research, she brewed the potion and she stayed with my body after my spirit went through the veil."

"Hmm perhaps she wasn't such a goody-two-shoes then after all." Draco rested his chin on his arm.

"Told you." Harry resisted the urge to stick out his tongue.

"Yeah," Draco chuckled.

"Once you die and convince your spirit to go through the veil its almost as if you have a body again." Harry continued his story feeling a little more at ease with it.

"What was beyond?" Draco asked he had been curious about the veil since he had first heard of its existence as a child.

"It was like a forest that had been burnt. It was gray and charred and dead, spirits roamed restlessly all over the place. In the distance you can see a river and green grassy fields on the other side. But no matter how long or how far you walk you can never reach it." Harry spoke in an eerie voice that sent chills down Draco's spine.

"That's awful." The blonde whispered.

"It was, i almost didn't make it out alive." Harry admitted.

"Why?"

"Sirius entered through the veil with his living body and as such was taken prisoner after falling through. he was tied to a stake in the middle of a field and left there. guarded night and day by evil spirits. Sirius was my purpose for being there and i refused to leave with out him when my half an hour was up Hermione gave me the antidote but i refused to return without Sirius." Harry paused for a moment gauging Draco's reaction.

"I chose to stay dead."

"But?..." Draco looked like a kid in a candy store his eyes wide with anticipation.

I rescued Sirius from the spirits, I've got a few nasty scars from that one too. but anyway i started trying to get back into my body to come back to life it was like swimming through jello. sluggish and weird. I finally made it and started breathing again Hermione was crying she thought I was gone for good. I was dead for forty-five minutes."

"Fuck Harry!" Draco quickly sat back looking at the man across from him.

Harry just shrugged. "I got Sirius back."

"Yeah, but you almost lost yourself instead." The blond argued leaning forward again.

"At least I would have been with someone who loved me for once." Harry crossed his arms and his eyes welled with tears.

Draco moved to Harry's side of the table hugging him. "It's okay now though." He whispered.

"I think I'm going to go back to bed." Harry pulled away abruptly.

"Do you want to spend some time alone?" Draco asked hiding his hurt at Harry running from him.

"Yes, No....I don't know." The brunette whispered. It broke Draco's heart to see him so lost and confused.

"I'll stay until you are asleep then."

Harry just nodded leading the way down stairs. Once he was back in bed he turned to look at his new friend.

"Will you hold me like you did last night?" He questioned blushing.

"Of course." Draco replied with a brilliant smile climbing into bed with him.

Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's waist and buried his nose into his shoulder once again inhaling the amazing scent that came off of the man.

He stayed until Harry's breathing slowed and evened out before heading back upstairs to continue his reading.

Draco had only made it through a chapter or two when there was a knock at the door. Draco felt a little odd about answering the door at a home that wasn't his but he didn't want Harry to be mad at him if he left one of his friends on the doorstep.

With a sigh he laid the book to the side and went to answer the door. A young man who looked to be in his twenties stood on the porch. He had bleached blond hair that stuck up haphazardly in spikes all over his head and you could see the brown roots growing out.

He stood about three inches shorter than Draco making him around five foot ten. Draco raised an eyebrow taking in the thin stature of the man and all but sneered when he held a pale hand out.

"Hi, I'm Jordan Bedrosian. I'm Harry's assistant. You must be the new client he told me about." The man introduced himself with an odd accent still holding out his hand to shake.

Draco scoffed at the black nail polish on Jordan's finger nails and tried to ignore the hunk of metal stuck through his lip and shook his hand.

" Draco Malfoy." He replied stiffly. Stepping to the side to allow him to come in.

"So are you here to work on your book or?..." Jordan paused in his sentence.

"No, I'm a friend of Harry's I've been taking care of him. Jordan, did you say it was? What kind of a name is Jordan anyway? Isn't that like a toothbrush or something?" Draco retorted.

"Maybe, I don't know. How's he doing?" Jordan replied either unaware of the insults or choosing to ignore them.

"He's doing a little better he's sleeping right now. What kind of an accent is it you have? Back alley French?" Draco couldn't hold it back. He wasn't even sure where his hatred towards this man came from.

"I'm French Canadian." Jordan sighed moving around Draco to head downstairs.

"Whoa whoa whoa. Where in the name of Merlin's ball sack do you think you are going?" Draco stepped in front of the man crossing his arms.

"To see Harry, the whole reason I'm here."Jordan replied simply trying to push pass the blond. He might as well have been trying to push a brick wall.

"I told you he's asleep. You aren't going down there." Draco reiterated.

"Hermione always let's me go down." Jordan argued.

"Do I have bushy brown hair or boobs? I'm not Hermione." Draco still refused.

"Draco, quit being so over protective, he's my assistant for crying out loud." Harry chuckled from the stairway. "Come on down Jordan."

Draco scowled at Jordan as the boy gave him a smirk.

"So how are things at the office?" Harry asked sitting down on his bed and patting the spot beside of him.

"Fine, they'll be better once you, Sirius and Hermione are back though." Jordan replied thoughtfully taking the offered seat.

"Well Sirius will be back tomorrow and I'm sure I'll be back before the week is out." Harry smiled. "Is this just a social visit or was there something in particular you wanted to talk about."

"I actually have some artwork to show you, I changed the mistakes you pointed out and was able to do a few more rough sketches, I want you to tell me what you think." Jordan reached into his satchel and pulled out his sketch pad.

Harry took it from his and began to examine the drawings.

"There are about six of them." Jordan informed him getting up to go to the bathroom.

Harry made notes about what needed to be corrected then continued to flip through the sketches. A folded piece of paper fell out of the back and landed in Harry's lap. He debated for a moment about opening before his curiosity got the better of him.

He unfolded it and abruptly dropped it. The drawing turned out to be an extremely detailed picture of him and Jordan holding hands on a park bench and they were kissing.

When Harry looked up Jordan was standing there blushing scarlet.

"I'm sorry Harry, you weren't supposed to see that." He mumbled.

"Why not? It's extremely good," Harry replied clearing his throat.

"Thank you, I'm a going to go now." Jordan stuttered collecting the drawing and his sketch pad striding towards the door.

"Jordan, hold up." Harry called out.

Jordan stopped not turning back.

"Want to go out with me Friday night?" Harry asked with a grin on his face. Jordan turned back around and nodded enthusiastically.

"That would be great."

Harry shook his head and stood to walk Jordan to the door.

After Jordan left Harry turned to find himself face to face with one irritated Draco Malfoy.

"Umm, Hi Draco?" Harry smiled broadly.

"The toothbrush guy? Really?" Draco smirked.

"The what? Toothbrush guy? Never mind I don't want to know." Harry shook his head and moved to go past Draco.

"You're serious about dating him?" Draco asked crossing his arms and blocking Harry's path.

"Well I'm going on a date yeah, I haven't been on a date in months." Harry retorted looking at Draco curiously.

"Why not?" Draco asked moving to let Harry pass then turning to follow him.

"I don't know, because I'm a work a holic? Because No one has taken an interest in me, Maybe because I haven't gone anywhere to meet anyone." Harry sighed flopping down on the couch.

"Well obviously you are in need of a night out, how about we go out for a beer when you are well again?" Draco offered standing in front of the brunette.

"Are you asking me out on a date Draco?" Harry teased.

"Uhm, If you want it to be..." Draco replied with a blush.

"Well do you want it to be?"

"Would want it to be a date but seeing as how you are already planning on dating toothbrush guy, I don't just wanna be second choice." Draco sneered.

"Going on a date, going on a date and dating are not the same thing." Harry corrected.

"So which is it?" Draco sighed and rolled his eyes.

"I want to go on a date with you." Harry clarified.

"Really?" Draco asked with a smile.

"Yeah." Harry shrugged his shoulders as if to ask why that was so surprising.

"Great! So how are you feeling?" Draco grinned brightly.

"I don't think I'm ready to go out drinking just yet Dray." Harry chuckled.

"Just checking, Is there anything I can do for you? Anything I can get?" Draco replied rather quickly.

"Can you say suck up?" Harry grinned.

Draco leaned over and hit his shoulder lightly. "I am not. I'm just trying to take care of you like I've been doing the whole time. I've been there."

"So what part of me do you want to take care of the most?" Harry leaned forward. His face being perfectly level with Draco's zipper.

"Er, ah, I didn't know there was more than one option." Draco replied swallowing with a gulp.

"Calm down Dray, I'm just teasing you." Harry smiled sitting back.

"Stupid Prat." Draco exclaimed slapping his arm. "You better watch it or I'm going to take your cigarettes away."

" You wouldn't dare." Harry grinned."Now maybe if this whole date works out you know leads to dating, maybe then you can be graced by my sexy body."

"Oh, but haven't I already." Draco smirked.

"You took my smokes?" Harry exclaimed.

""No you dork! Been graced by your body? I seem to remember a quite nice cuddle this morning, hmm?" Draco replied crossing his arms.

"Oh, Phew. You had me scared there for a minute, and that's only the top half you've been graced by." Harry winked.

"Oh but such a lovely upper half that was. I can only imagine how grand the rest would be." Draco replied with a crooked smile.

Before Harry could reply his stomach let out a loud growl that caused both men to laugh.

"Yeah I guess it's been a while since I ate."

"I'll say. Well we can't have that, now can we? Come on, I'll make you some more soup, I don't think you ever ate the first bowl I brought you." Draco smiled pulling Harry to his feet leading the way to the kitchen.

"You brought me soup?" Harry asked cocking his head to the side.

"yeah," Draco laughed, "you were sleeping."

"You could have woken me." Harry argued sitting down at the kitchen table while Draco bustled about heating up soup.

After his meal Harry took a dose of cold medicine and went back to his bedroom.

Draco sat back down to continue reading Harry's autobiography with a smile on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

The Chosen One

The Autobiography of Harry Potter

Chapter three

Deep Dark Secrets.

_I grew up having secrets kept from me all the while keeping my own, I didn't learn that I was a wizard until I was eleven. I didn't know that I had a godfather until I was thirteen and I didn't know I was gay until I was sixteen and tried to have a real relationship with a girl._

Draco must have fallen asleep on the couch because when he woke up his back and neck were killing him. Harry's biography tumbled from his lap and hit the floor when he tried to sit up. The sitting room was dark and the fire in the grate had burned out.

He checked his watch groaning it was three in the morning. Draco stood and stretched trying to loosen the kinks in his muscles and headed downstairs to Harry's room. The raven haired man was thrashing around in bed the blankets knotted up around him. He was groaning and mumbling in his sleep.

Draco moved a little closer to try and hear what Harry was saying.

"I can't marry you," Harry grumbled. " You aren't right for me. Your hair is red not blond."

Draco looked at Harry quizzically before sitting on the edge of the mattress reaching out to shake Harry gently.

"Wake up Harry, you're having a bad dream." Draco coaxed.

Harry's eyes popped open and he looked at Draco as if confused.

"You were having a bad dream." Draco smiled running his fingers through Harry's hair, tugging gently through the knots in the long strands.

"I'll say, first the house burned down and Sirius moved away and Hermione moved in with Luna, then Black Inc, went under and then, I married Ginny Weasley and moved to the Burrow." Harry gasped "We even had red headed children who got put into Slytherin." Harry shuddered sitting up putting his face in his hands. "And they really sucked at Quidditch, and Merlin I need a cigarette."

Draco did his best to not laugh at the distraught boy. Instead he grabbed the cigarettes from the nightstand and lit one for him.

"Here you go you poor thing." Draco teased.

"It's not funny not only is she female but it's just all wrong!" Harry took a long drag off the cigarette.

Harry finished his cigarette and calmed his panic attack and the two of them cuddled up for sleep.

"What did I tell you about hanging a do not disturb sign when you have company?"

Harry rolled over and sat up straight jerking against Draco's arms which were wrapped around him.

"Sirius?" Harry yawned.

"The one and only back from vacation." Sirius through his arms out. "Who's your guest?"

"Draco Malfoy, I've been rather ill he's been taking care of me." Harry explained.

"I can see that." Sirius raised an eyebrow.

"Not like that Padfoot." Harry blushed rolling his eyes.

"No we've been waiting for him to feel better before we get into that part." Draco smirked.

"Good plan." Sirius grinned. "Wouldn't want to be in the middle and have to take a break for him to vomit, and it would surely kill the mood if you were to try and make out and he were to sneeze."

"Don't encourage one another." Harry groaned rolling out of bed going to the bathroom for his morning shower.

"Better go start his coffee." Draco yawned heading for the stairs.

"Between you and Hermione the boy is never going to learn to do anything on his own. You two and his blasted assistant at work." Sirius scowled following Draco to the kitchen.

"What's wrong with taking proper care of him?" Draco asked putting on the coffee.

"Nothing, Merlin knows he deserves to be taken care of after the fiasco of the first seventeen years of his life. But there is a difference between taking care of him and spoiling him. All Harry has to do is snap his fingers and Jordan would move the sun if it were shining in Harry's eyes. Hermione is the same way. At least I know Hermione really cares about him and isn't after his money." Sirius rambled.

"That bastard is after his money?" Draco asked slamming a coffee mug down on the table.

"That's the only attraction I can see they have absolutely nothing in common." Sirius shrugged.

"I couldn't agree more that useless son of a bitch." Draco fumed sitting Harry's coffee down on the table. "But of course Harry thinks he is adorable."

"What?" Sirius questioned.

"Harry asked him out." Draco spat.

"He did what!" Sirius choked on his coffee.

"Yeah, That little fucker was here yesterday. I don't know what happened but Harry asked him out." Draco seethed.

"I have warned Pup over and over again about the people he fraternizes with. Not all of them truly want to be his friends." Sirius sank into a chair at the table.

"I can imagine."

"Don't get me wrong, I want him to have friends and Merlin knows I want him to find a partner he can be happy with but he needs someone who wants to be with Harry and not the boy who lived." Sirius continued he found it nice to have another male in the house.

"I imagine not many could fill those shoes, Do you believe that my intentions towards Harry are honorable?"

"So you do have intentions towards him?"

"right now, I have the intention to be his friend, a true friend. But I would be foolish to deny that I wouldn't want to be more if he ever wanted me to."

"He's a sweet guy, he's got as few problems that take patience but he's a good guy."

"I know"

"You know about the bouts of depression and the nightmares?"

"Yes, He told me. Or at least some of it."

"Have you seen him on a bad day yet?"

"No but I'm sure it can't be any worse than me on a bad day." Draco shrugged.

"I wouldn't be so sure." Harry cut in sitting at his spot at the table.

"Well there is a lot we don't know about each other, so I guess neither of us would know."

"I'll be sure to have Sirius call you over on a bad day so that he and Hermione don't have to miss work." Harry scoffed.

"Of course. I think you know by now, that I want to take care of you, take care of everything that is you." Draco winked.

"You say that now but you may change your mind." Harry argued

"I've been known to be stubborn."

"That's very true. so that date, how is Saturday around six?" Harry questioned changing the subject.

"Oh, I'm afraid Saturday isn't a good day. I already promised Ma... Er I'm not available Saturday."

"oh okay well when you have a free day let me know and we will reschedule." Harry sighed looking rather down cast.

"Of course. Well I think I have to go home now, I've already pushed my responsibilities too far now. Not that I haven't enjoyed your company, I just have pressing matters that needs tending to."

"Okay thank you for taking care of me." Harry replied baffled by the sudden change in mood from his friend.

You're welcome Harry, don't be a stranger okay?" Draco had a sad expression on his face.

"yeah. See you later."

"I hope so." Draco smiled stepping into the floo.

"Is he always that weird?" Sirius questioned.

"No. that's a first." Harry shook his head.

Friday rolled around and Harry prepared for his date with Jordan. All the while Sirius lurked in the background scowling.

"Sirius, could you just be happy for me?" Harry finally snapped.

"No, he's using you and I don't like him." Sirius retorted. "Why don't you date Draco? I like him."

"Because Draco canceled our date otherwise I would love to be dating him." Harry sighed.

A few days passed after Harry's date with Jordan and the man had begun asking and hinting for a second date. Harry couldn't blow him off much longer but he wanted to give Draco a chance for a date before something more serious developed between Jordan and himself.

Finally he stuck his head in the floo and called the blond after work one day.

"Hey Draco,"

His friend looked tired and worn down but he smiled when he saw Harry's face regardless.

"Harry." he grinned. "Hi,"

"Haven't heard from you in a while." Harry tried to keep the pout out of his voice.

"yeah sorry I've been quite busy the past few days." Draco smiled sadly.

"It's okay I was just wondering when you wanted to redeem that date voucher." Harry smiled with a shrug.

"Oh," Draco turned and looked over his shoulder before looking back at Harry. "It's going to be a few more days before I'm available."

"okay, I just wanted to check before i made plans with Jordan" Harry shrugged frowning slightly.

"I'm sorry. You don't have to wait for me." Draco cringed slightly.

"you know if you didn't want to go out with me you could have said so from the beginning." Harry replied biting his lip.

"No that's not it. Of course I want to go out with you, I just have an obligation that I can't abandon right now." Draco sighed.

"OK fine but since you don't merit trusting me I cant promise I'll still be available when you find time for me." Harry shrugged one last time before disappearing from the flames.

Draco rocked back on his heels placing his head in his hands a moment willing the un-shed tears in his eyes to go away.

He stood slowly and moved towards the couch where a small blond haired boy was sleeping peacefully. Draco reached out to gently feel his forehead.

"Dragon dear, why don't you just go on the date? I can take care of Mathias while you are gone." Narcissa suggested from her chair in the corner of the room.

"Mathias is my son, he comes first." Draco shook his head.

"Harry isn't going to wait around forever love, perhaps you should tell him the truth." Narcissa smiled softly.

"Oh yes Mother the perfect conversation. By the way Harry I have a son he's four and he's the product of a loveless marriage in which I never had sex with the woman." Draco retorted snidely. "I can't commit to you because he comes first."

"Have you read Harry's autobiography dear?" Narcissa asked remaining completely calm.

"Part of it why?" Draco questioned.

"Because in the chapter where he admits he's gay he also writes that he wishes he wasn't gay because he has always wanted a family and children. He is concerned that because he is gay that dream is ruined. He says in the book that if he were to settle down with the right guy he would probably adopt." Narcissa smiled knowingly at her son.

Draco got a big grin on his face and grabbed his jacket off of the back of the chair he'd been sitting in and rushed towards the door. He turned back and kissed his Mother's cheek.

"I'll be back soon." He promised kissing Mathias lightly on the forehead he rushed out the door and apparated to Harry's townhouse.

He took the steps to the front door two at a time and knocked briskly.

"Hey Draco, What can I do for you?" Sirius asked opening the door.

"Hi Sirius, I came to talk to Harry." Draco smiled.

"You just missed him unfortunately, he left with Jordan about ten minutes ago." Sirius grimaced.

The smile vanished from Draco's face. "Oh.."

"Draco, are you okay? Do you want to come in for a cup of coffee?" Sirius asked motioning him inside.

"I..." Draco took a deep breath and blinked to clear his eyes of tears. "Why not, I could use some caffeine." Draco sniffed following Sirius into the house.

"So what's going on Draco? You can trust me." Sirius spoke softly after pouring coffee for them both.

"He didn't want to wait for me... It wasn't because I didn't want to date him as he seemed to think, but I just couldn't tell him why. I was afraid it would chase him away if i did. Fuck I was so stupid!" Draco exclaimed finally allowing the tears to fall.

"Slow down kiddo, who didn't want to wait for you?" Sirius asked confused.

"Harry," Draco sniffled. "I asked him out then had to cancel and I guess it offended him but it wasn't because.." Draco dropped his head to his hands sobbing.

"Are you kidding? He has been moping and whining all week because you couldn't go out with him. Tonight the only reason he went out with Jordan is because he felt like you were hiding something from him and he wanted to go get drunk." Sirius sighed. "It hurt him that you didn't trust him and wouldn't give him a valid reason s to why you couldn't go out with him."

"Well he got one thing right at least, I should have told him when I canceled." Draco shook his head.

"Told him what?" Sirius asked curiously.

"Can I trust you not to say a word of this to anyone?" Draco leaned forward.

"Of course." Sirius nodded.

"I have a son, Mathias. He came down with the flu, I had to cancel so that I could take care of him. He comes first." Draco let out a deep breath. Now was the time when Sirius would tell him to stay the hell away from Harry.

"You have a son? How, I mean when... that's not important. Why didn't you just tell Harry? He would have understood. Hell he probably would have been at your place helping you."

"I was afraid he'd think badly of me." Draco admitted.

"Why would he think badly of you Draco?" Sirius then asked refilling their coffee mugs sitting back down.

"Because I couldn't stand up for myself when my parents made me marry my ex wife, for being a puppet that only did what an heir should. " Draco sighed pinching the bridge of his nose.

"You don't know Harry very well do you?" Sirius chuckled softly. "You think he would hold that against you?"

"Why wouldn't he? That's what I think every time I look at my son. How I went against my promise to be with his mother till death. I'm not proud being unable to be the perfect husband and father. But now Mathias is all I have, and I love him more than my own life, I'm just afraid that he too will one day be mad at me for the fact that he doesn't have a mother anymore." Draco rambled on.

"Draco, would you have been happy with this woman?" Sirius questioned leaning forward towards the blond.

"No, She made me miserable." Draco admitted.

"Well then Harry would think you were a hero for having the courage to do what made you happy over what may have been the right thing. Because that's been something he's never been good at." Sirius shook his head thinking about how selfless his godson was.

"Yeah well it's too late now anyway." Draco sighed.

"too late for what might I ask?" Sirius asked raising an eyebrow.

"Harry has clearly made his choice, I won't bother him if he wants to be with that guy."

"Is that really how you feel? it's Harry's fault that you wouldn't talk to him and thus made him feel like you didn't want him?" Sirius questioned steeping his fingers beneath his chin.

"No! of course not. That was my mistake. But in my defense, he was quite quick to jump to conclusions, he couldn't even wait a couple of days for me before he decided I wasn't worth the effort. If that is how he is, then I'm actually a bit relieved it didn't come to anymore between us, then my son won't have to experience the same hurt when he'd abandon us." Draco looked at the wood grain of the table not meeting Sirius' gaze.

"Harry isn't dating Jordan, Draco. He went out with him and a whole group of people to the club. like i said he just wanted to get drunk. But if you think he would abandon you I'm not so sure I would want you dating him." Sirius scowled.

"I'm only trying to look out for my son what was I supposed to think?" Draco asked.

"Maybe you need to get to know Harry a little bit better before you judge rather you want him around your son or not. Right now you are far to confused to make a good choice. If he dates Jordan then oh well it won't last forever. " Sirius suggested not wanting either of the men to jump into something they weren't ready for.

"How can you be so sure it won't last between them?" Draco then mumbled.

"Are you kidding me? Harry is already getting tired of him. he's too whiny and demanding." Sirius laughed.

"I guess you're right. I'll give him the chance with Jordan though, if it has a slight chance that he'll be happy with him, then I'll be happy. Harry deserves someone to love him, even if it isn't me. Just please don't tell him about Mathias, I want to tell him that when the time is right." Draco's tears had subsided and he realized that Sirius made a lot of sense.

"Don't worry I wont say anything," Sirius smiled.

"Won't say anything about what?" Harry interrupted stumbling into the kitchen. "Hey Dray," He then slurred.

"Hey," Draco smiled sadly. "I think I need to go. Thanks for the coffee Sirius,"

"You don't have to leave Draco, I didn't mean to interrupt I was going to bed anyway." Harry sighed hanging his head and turning to go downstairs.

"No that's not why." Draco sighed looking at his watch. "I really do have to go, sorry."

"Yeah, Okay good night then." Harry sighed deeply before making his way down the stairs as quickly as possible in his intoxicated state.

"You know he is more likely to agree to dating Jordan now right?" Sirius pointed out. He's going to feel like you're avoiding him now."

"What am I supposed to do then? I have to put my son first."

"I understand that Draco but you didn't have to say I have to go the second he walked through the door. You know hey Harry how was your night? Or wish you would have gotten back sooner so we would have had time to chat. Not just oh I have to go." Sirius rolled his eyes.

"You know I didn't mean it like that. I just have to get back to tuck him in," Draco ran his fingers through his hair.

"I know that but he doesn't. Go ahead and get back. I'll keep an eye on Harry." Sirius stood and stretched.

"Thank you and tell Harry I'm sorry for me?" Draco also got to his feet.

"I will, I just have a feeling tomorrow will be a bad day." Sirius groaned walking the blond into the sitting room.

"Uh Oh, Should I come by and talk to him?" Draco questioned biting his lip. He felt guilty about the whole thing.

"I don't know we will have to see how things pan out, I'll floo you in the morning and let you know. I'll know tonight how tomorrow is going to look." Sirius replied not looking forward to the long night of nightmares he had to look forward to.

"Okay thanks again Sirius," Draco smiled heading to the floo.

"No problem kiddo, I'm here anytime you need to talk."

"I'll see you tomorrow then. I'll introduce you to Mathias." Draco nodded stepping into the fireplace and disappearing.

Harry had gone to his room and laid down not even bothering to change clothes or take off his shoes. He laid there staring blankly at the wall allowing tears to slide down his cheeks.

First Draco had other plans, then he had other obligations then POOF all of a sudden he was sitting in his kitchen. Harry didn't understand what was going on, he thought Draco liked him but the moment he walked through the door Draco had to leave.

Harry let out a choked sob, was he really that bad to be around? He just didn't understand. After a few hours sleep finally came but it wasn't for long.

Sirius woke up to a blood curdling scream and let out a long sigh before getting up and pulling on his robe to go downstairs to Harry. Normally he and Hermione would take shifts staying with him but tonight he was the only one there. It was going to be a long night.

Sirius went and sat on the edge of Harry's bed and woke him up calming him, he didn't even bother going back upstairs to his own room after the brunette drifted off because he knew within an hour he would be back in Harry's again.

Just as the sun had begun to rise Harry drifted into a more peaceful sleep and Sirius headed upstairs to make coffee. It looked like neither one of them would be making it to work that day. They had just caught up on the work they had missed while Harry was sick and Sirius was on vacation.

Sirius sat at the kitchen table in a rather zombie like state with his hand wrapped around his coffee mug but not drinking it. When he did finally take a drink it had gotten cold and he grimaced.

"Good morning Sirius." Draco chirped from the fireplace.

"What's so bloody good about it?" Sirius grumbled.

"Oh, that bad then?" Draco asked chewing on his lower lip.

"I don't think I got even an hour of sleep last night." Sirius accented his point with a yawn.

"Fuck, I'm sorry this is all my fault." Draco shook his head.

"No, not entirely." Sirius smiled. A scream broke through the silence and Sirius jumped up. "Great it's worse than usual. Normally once the sun comes up he's good until he gets up for the day."

"Should I come through?" Draco offered.

"Sure maybe you can calm him down." Sirius responded tiredly.

"Okay give me ten minutes to call my mother and I'll be there." Draco smiled before vanishing.

Sirius headed back down to Harry waking him up. As soon as he was awake he began crying clinging to Sirius as if his life depended upon it. While Harry was still sobbing Draco came down the stairs and entered the room.

"Harry?" Draco asked uncertainly.

"Draco?" Harry breathed before pushing Sirius away and holding his arms out to Draco strongly reminding the man of his son.

Draco smiled and went to embrace Harry. "I'm sorry please forgive me."

"You're alive, it was just a bad dream." Harry whispered.

"You dreamed I was dead?"

Harry nodded his head against Draco's shoulder. "It was terrible. You were killed and there was nothing I could do."

"Hey I'm right here, shh it's okay I'm fine." Draco soothed.

"Why are you here?" Harry asked suddenly pulling away and glaring at the blond. Sirius shook his head.

"Here we go."

"I wanted to be here for you, Sirius told me about your night." Draco smiled softly.

"I'm not crazy, and I don't need your pity." Harry snapped.

"I'm not pitying you, I'm trying to be a friend." Draco replied.

"you've been avoiding me for over a week and now you want to be my friend?"

"And I'm sorry for that. It's not what you think, I have a reason for that, but that didn't mean I wasn't your friend."

"I'm going to go take a shower." Harry decided abruptly getting out of bed to go to the bathroom.

"Do I have to come in there with you?" Sirius questioned.

"I'm not a child Sirius, I think I am capable of showering by myself." Harry retorted snidely.

Sirius just cast an uneasy glance at Draco as Harry entered the bathroom and locked the door.

"Do you think he wants me to go?" Draco asked.

Sirius shook his head. "On days like this you never know what he wants, he changes his mind too much. I just wish I could talk him into going back on his medication."

"He was on medication?" Draco asked.

"yeah on days like this he will go into this trance where he sees visions from the war he was on medication that helped him a lot he didn't have the memories or the nightmares or the weird mood swings."

"So why doesn't he want to take them?"

"I don't know. It's a different answer every time you mention it. He doesn't want to feel weak or dependent on anything, the visions help him remember what he went through, so on and so forth."

"Hmm.."

The two remained silent for a little while and waited patiently after they heard the shower turn off, after about fifteen minutes Sirius began to worry,

"Harry?"

There was no answer.

"Harry answer me or I'm blowing the door off of the hinges." Sirius then threatened. Still nothing.

"Harry please open the door." Draco asked his voice shaky.

Finally the door opened and Harry came out with a towel wrapped around his waist. Sirius and Draco looked at him gobsmacked.

His once shoulder length hair was gone it was now only about an inch long and was meticulously spiked. "What?" Harry questioned seeing there faces.

"You cut your hair?" Draco asked the obvious.

"Yeah, I didn't like it long anymore."

"Er okay." Draco smiled but sent a questioning glance at Sirius who just shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm going to call work and let them know we won't be in today pup okay?" Sirius then spoke.

"Why aren't we going to work today? Harry questioned.

"Because you didn't have a good night last night and someone needs to be here to keep an eye on you." Sirius explained.

"I'll be fine you can go to work." Harry smiled.

Sirius didn't look to sure.

"I can stay until you get back." Draco offered.

"Are you sure? I know you have other obligations." Sirius eyed him meaningfully.

"Yes, Mother is handling it today." Draco nodded.

"Okay then, if you have any issues call me?"

"Of course." Draco agreed.

Harry flopped down onto his stomach on the bed his towel falling loose revealing his arse. He didn't even bother to cover himself up he just lit a cigarette and laid there staring at the wall.

"Good luck." Sirius sighed before leaving to get ready for work.

"Er, Do you want some coffee?" Draco asked.

"No, thank you though. I think I'll just stay in bed." Harry replied extinguishing his cigarette in the ash tray.

"What about breakfast then? You can have it down here if you want." Draco offered.

"No thank you. I'm fine." Harry replied his voice holding no emotion.

"Aww come on, I'll even make you pancakes." Draco tried again with a big grin.

This time he didn't even get a verbal answer Harry just shook his head pulling the blanket up and rolling over to his back to stare at the ceiling. Draco sat there puzzled unsure of what to do. Harry's eyes glazed over and his fists clenched in the sheets. Draco didn't know what the boy was seeing but it obviously wasn't good, every now and then he would jump or flinch but otherwise he stayed in that position knuckles white from clenching the sheets. Nothing Draco did would pull him out of it. Finally the man let out a deep breath and glanced around the room. Spotting Draco he blushed and whispered.

"Sorry."

"Don't be." Draco smiled softly.

"I think I need to start taking my medicine again." Harry sighed.

"If it'll help you, then I think it's a good idea." Draco nodded in agreement.

"you help me but you don't think that's a good idea". Harry replied softly

:

"What do you mean?" Draco questioned

"Nothing forget it." Harry moved away from the blond

"Look, I'm sorry for how I've been acting the last week, I know it must have been frustrating." Draco blurted.

"Its okay." Harry shrugged.

"Is it really?"

"Yes Draco its fine i understand that i cant be everyone's top priority all the time I'm just kind of needy sometimes sorry." Harry snuggled into the blankets.

"No you shouldn't apologize. I should have been more clear from the start." Draco sighed laying down.

"It really is okay that you don't want to go out with me, I'm happy to just be your friend." Harry replied drowsily his eyes drifting shut

"what if I wanted to be more than friends?" Draco whispered to Harry's sleeping form.

Draco slowly moved out of the bed going upstairs he flooed his mother to let her know what was going on and to check up on Mathias and then sat down picking up Harry's autobiography yet again.

Several hours later Draco was brought back to the real world by shuffling footprints on the stairs.

"Harry, Is everything okay?" Draco called out.

"I'm hungry." Harry stated simply before he began opening cabinets then slamming them shut again. Draco then heard the refrigerator door open and close followed closely by the freezer door. Then the cabinet routine started all over again.

"What are you looking for?" Draco asked with a hint of humor in his voice.

"Something edible that I don't have to cook." Harry pouted coming in and flopping down on the couch.

"Want me to make something for you?" Draco asked closing the book and sitting it to the side.

"No you don't have to do that." Harry sighed dramatically.

"It's really no problem what would you like?" Draco smiled at the other man's antics. He was acting like a child.

"I don't know what do you make that is good?" Harry stuck his chin out continuing to pout.

"Well my so... I make some killer pancakes." Draco quickly caught his slip and covered it. Mathias loved his pancakes.

"I like pancakes." Harry's face lit up brightly.

"Pancakes it is then. You'll get to see my only and most effective invented spell then."

"You invented a spell for pancakes?" Harry asked baffled.

"Er, Yeah." Draco bit his lip wondering if Harry was confused in a good way or a bad way.

"okay then... pancakes!" Harry jumped up and went to the kitchen sitting down at his place at the table.

Draco laughed and started to pull out the ingredients, softly humming while mixing them together and pouring the dough on the pan. "Now here comes the fun part." He waved his wand in a spinning manner and mumbled "Rundenom" The pan lifted off the stove and flopped the pancake over while powdered sugar started sprinkling over it like snow.

"Aw how cute are you making pancakes with magic?"

Harry and Draco turned around to see Jordan entering the kitchen.

"Yes, got a problem with that?" Draco snapped sitting the pancakes down in front of Harry.

"What do you want Jordan?" Harry snapped ignoring the food in front of him.

"oh, I uh. Sirius said you weren't feeling well and I'm on lunch break so I decided to come check up on you he didn't mention you had cut your hair though." Jordan grinned looking like a tiger stalking its prey.

"I'm fine get out." Harry retorted turning his back to the other man pouring syrup over his pancakes.

"What?" Jordan asked with a slight chuckle as if Harry were joking.

"I said I'm fine, now leave." Harry snarled turning to face him again his emerald eyes blazing.

"But I wanted to give you something." Jordan persisted.

"Are you deaf Harry asked you to leave." Draco stepped forward with his arms crossed imposingly across his chest.

"No one is talking to you Death Eater." Jordan sneered.

Something in Harry snapped at that comment and before Draco could even make a move Harry was on his feet standing a mere inch from Jordan leering down at him.

A series of hisses emerged from his mouth and Jordan's jaw dropped he stood there staring wide eyes at Harry.

"Harry it's okay." Draco placed his hand on Harry's shoulder to calm him.

"Out now." Harry spoke in English this time but barely. Jordan did finally get the hint and after throwing a piece of folded parchment on the table he ran like a bat out of hell from the house.

Harry sighed and sat back down at the table picking at his pancakes.

"Sorry Dray." He murmured .

"Don't worry about it." Draco shrugged sitting down across from him.

"Maybe you should go ahead and leave too." Harry sighed pushing his plate away virtually untouched.

"Do you want me to?" Draco questioned.

Harry shrugged and stood picking up the piece of paper and disappeared back down to his room.

Draco sighed before getting up and following the dark haired man.

When he made it downstairs Harry was sitting cross legged on his bed looking at the piece of paper Jordan had left.

"What did he leave?" Draco questioned softly.

Harry laid it out on the bed where Draco could see it. It was a picture depicting Harry and Jordan holding hands walking down the beach. In the sand words were written. ' Will you be mine?'

"He wants to be my boyfriend." Harry finally spoke. "Or at least he did, now that I've gone psycho on him who knows."

"Do you want to date him?" Draco questioned sitting down on the edge of the bed trying not to let his hurt feelings show.

"I've been alone for a long time I wouldn't mind having someone to call my own again." Harry shrugged not meeting Draco's eyes.

"Oh.. I see." Draco frowned.

"I'll talk to him tomorrow I guess, You can go ahead home if you want Sirius will be here soon I've kept you long enough as it is." Harry seemed depressed by the decision he was making.

"Are you sure?" Draco looked at him curiously.

"Yeah I'm sure you have more pressing matters to attend to. I'll be fine." Harry gave a weak smile but it didn't meet his eyes.

"Okay, I'll be gone then."

"Thank you." Harry leaned forward kissing Draco gently on the cheek.

"No problem. Promise me you'll eat something okay?" Draco looked at the brunette seriously.

"I will I promise."

"Good, Sweet dreams Harry." Draco smiled waiting for Harry to lay down he pulled the blankets up around him and kissed the brunettes forehead.

Draco made it to the top of the stairs and he paused. As much as he wanted to deny it he couldn't; he was jealous. Draco turned to look back down the stairs. He didn't have to be jealous of Jordan Harry hadn't told the other man yes yet,

Draco made up his mind and turned to go back down the stairs he would tell Harry the truth about his son and if the brunette accepted that little detail then Draco would ask him out.

Harry was sitting up in bed his eyes out of focus a look of determination on his face. Draco knew he was envisioning the war but didn't know what to do about it. He stood there uncertainly chewing at his lip.

Suddenly Harry's head whipped around and he fixed Draco with a cold stare in the next second he was on his feet advancing on the blond who had no where to go.

"Harry," Draco tried hoping to bring the man back to his senses. Harry raised his hand and Draco felt himself flying into the air slamming against the wall.

Harry held him there with no wand and no verbal spell.

"Harry please, the war is over I'm your friend." Draco pleaded.

Harry waved his hand again and Draco choked at the pressure he felt on his throat. Harry was choking him without even touching him.

Thundering footsteps sounded on the stairs as Draco's vision began to swim. He clung to consciousness with everything he had in him. Long enough for Sirius to tackle Harry to the ground.

"Draco are you okay?" Sirius huffed wrestling an irate Harry back to the bed.

"Fine," Draco gasped rubbing his throat.

Sirius got Harry shoved back onto the bed and pulled a small vial out of his pocket. He uncorked the vial with his teeth and dumped it in Harry's mouth.

Just before the raven haired boy lost consciousness he looked Sirius in the eyes and gasped.

"Pharmacy."

"What is a pharmacy?" Draco asked while Sirius checked him over for injuries.

"A muggle apothecary." Sirius replied. "The one on the corner has a standing prescription for Harry's medicine but I can't leave him right now."

"I can go." Draco shrugged.

"Would you really?" Sirius asked looking relieved. "Go in and ask for Clarence, tell him you need a script for James Black."

"What does his medicine do exactly?" Draco asked before leaving.

"It'll stop him from having visions, he won't have the mood swings, the bad days disappear he doesn't have them as long as he takes the pills." Sirius checked on Harry one last time before leading the way upstairs.

"I thought he didn't like to take them though." Draco argued.

"He has also never attacked anyone before. I think once I had him under control he realized what he had done. He would never hurt someone on purpose unless they were a threat to him or his loved ones." Sirius shook his head. "He realized what he had done to you that is all it took."

"I'll be right back." Draco quickly turned and left trying to hide the tears in his eyes.

Until Harry's medicine kicked in and Draco could be sure he wasn't dangerous, he couldn't know about Mathias. Draco couldn't risk his son's safety.


	4. Chapter 4

AN- The rating on the story has gone up to M and this chapter does contain explicit slash.

**YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

And I don't own anything other than Black Inc. and Jordan.

**The Chosen One**

**The Autobiography of **

**Harry Potter.**

**Chapter Four: Family**

_Aunt Petunia may have been my only living blood relation, but she was not my family._

_I didn't know what a family was really until I was twelve years old and went to stay with the Weasley's. Mrs. Weasley always treated me like a son, my real family though were the last of the Marauders'; Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. Remus had a son before he died with Nymphadora Tonks. His name is Teddy Lupin and he is my godson, My family. I swore I would be there for him. Swore I would tell him about his parents and do all the things for him Sirius was unable to do for me._

_It kills me inside to know that I can't keep my promise._

Draco lay on his back with his arms folded under his head. The blanket was draped over his waist the spring night was uncommonly warm.

Draco listened to a storm rolling in through his open balcony doors.

He stared at the ceiling thinking about Harry, Draco had been over to the house several times in the past few weeks and had coffee with Sirius but Harry was always out with Jordan.

The only time Draco had seen his raven haired obsession had been in his dreams, rather erotic dreams they had been at that.

Draco was brought from his thoughts by a loud clash of thunder. The blonde inhaled deeply he loved the smell of rain, Sirius had been spilling embarrassing details about Harry to him over each visit and Draco smiled wondering if Harry was out dancing in the rain or jumping in puddles as Sirius described.

A flash of lightening lit up the sky and he jumped. He then jumped again at the small voice from beside his bed.

"Daddy, Merlin is playin splodin snap agin." Mathias' bright blue eyes peered up over the edge of the bed.

"Yes he is." Draco agreed pulling the boy up into his lap. "How rude of him. Playing exploding snap while sweet little boys are trying to sleep." Draco tickled his son.

"And daddies too." Mathias giggled.

"And Daddies too, do you want to stay with daddy tonight?" Draco asked.

Mathias nodded enthusiastically and dove beneath the covers. Draco chuckled at his son's antics and curled up beside of the boy his arm wrapped protectively around the small child. He sang a soft lullaby until Mathias was asleep and then let out a deep sigh.

If all he could ever have in the world was his son, he would be okay but Draco had to wonder if it was true.

The next night Draco arrived at Sirius's for their usual Friday night coffee but didn't find the man in the kitchen as per usual. Draco looked around quizzically before he heard noise coming from Harry's room. Draco went to the top of the stairs but didn't know if he should go down, it could be Jordan and Harry and that was not something Draco wanted to see.

After a moment Sirius came stomping up the stairs muttering under his breath.

"Good for nothing little gold digger lucky snuffles doesn't rip his throat out."

"Um, good evening Sirius." Draco cleared his throat. Apparently the man wasn't in the mood for company.

"Draco," Sirius smiled as soon as he saw him. "Sorry our coffee slipped my mind."

"Is everything okay? I can go." Draco chewed his bottom lip.

"No you can stay. Jordan stood Harry up again, third time this month." Sirius sighed putting out the coffee mugs.

"Wow, Maybe I should go down and talk to him, do you think it would help?" Draco questioned looking towards the stairs.

"Well I doubt it could hurt." Sirius shrugged.

"He's not going to go all psycho and try to kill me again is he?" Draco chuckled lightly but was completely serious with his question.

"No, he's been back on his medicine long enough he acts halfway normal now." Sirius assured him.

Draco nodded and took a deep breath heading down into the dragon's lair.

Harry was sitting on his bed cross legged writing in a journal his hair spiked to perfection with the tips died blue.

Harry looked up as Draco entered the room his eyes were red and puffy from crying. "Hey Dray," He gave a weak smile that didn't meet his eyes.

"Hey.." Draco shuffled from foot to foot nervously it had been a few weeks since he had seen the other man. "How are you?"

Harry shrugged. "About as well as can be expected I suppose, I'm alive and breathing."

"And looking good to, there's always that as well." Draco replied with a crooked smile.

"Yeah all dressed up and no where to go." Harry sighed continuing to write in his journal.

"Perhaps it's none of my business but is he really worth it?" Draco asked he was concerned with his friends well being.

"When he's around it is." Harry admitted sitting his journal aside he patted the bed next to him inviting Draco to sit down.

"It seems like he's away more than he's around." Draco moved and sat next to the brunette.

"He's around more often than you are." Harry retorted leaning his head against Draco's shoulder.

"Yes, and I'm not your boyfriend now am I?" Draco questioned.

Harry mumbled something unintelligible before speaking clearly again. "No but you don't act like much of a friend either. You haven't even asked Sirius about me your last couple of visits, if you had he would have told you I was down here the whole time."

"That's because I would much rather hear it from you, instead of making Sirius the gossip girl." Draco crossed is arms.

"I didn't know if you hated me or not." Harry looked down in shame. "I'll never forgive myself for attacking you."

"I don't hate you Harry." Draco shook his head."I know you weren't yourself, you would never hurt me, I know that."

"Then why don't you ever come see me anymore?" Harry looked close to tears all of his emotions swirling in his eyes.

""Because I was a fucking chicken?" Draco exclaimed.

"what do you mean? What were you afraid of?" Harry bit his lip not wanting the answer.

"That you would switch off again, or that Jordan would be down here with you. I wouldn't wanna see that." Draco shuddered at the thought.

"I'm on medicine now so I won't do that anymore, but why would Jordan be down here?" Harry asked seeming confused.

"Because he's your boyfriend?" Draco raised an eyebrow.

"Doesn't mean I want him in my room." Harry mumbled.

"Why wouldn't you?"

"Because if I brought him into my room he would think i wanted sex." Harry sighed as if it was obvious

"Don't you?" Draco blushed slightly

"Of course not." Harry raised his chin defiantly.

"Why?"

"Because I don't love him." Harry blushed slightly looking down.

"Really?" Draco asked shocked

"Yeah sex isn't just a casual fling to me, its special it should mean something." Harry looked up at the blond and shrugged.

"That's not what I meant, of course it should. But you really don't love him?" Draco just couldn't seem to wrap his head around that.

Harry shook his head.

"Harry, why are you with him?" Draco blurted

"I don't know I wanted someone to call my own, someone to make me feel special, he fills that slot." Harry said quickly

"well he fills the opposite as well." Draco pointed out.

"beggars cant be choosers Draco." Harry replied defensively

"You don't have to be a beggar you know." Draco stated quietly.

"If you can't be with the one you love, love the one you are with, and I'm trying so hard." Harry replied cryptically.

"You love someone else?" Draco asked a sick pallor coming to his face

Harry shrugged blushing again.

"I... I should be going..." Draco stuttered moving from the bed.

"Yeah sure, like every other time go ahead I know you have important things to do..." Harry retorted bitterly

"Yeah well you aren't making it easy for me are you?" Draco whispered just loud enough for Harry to hear.

"How am I making it difficult Draco? Just go ahead and go you've proven the can't be with the one you love part lets see if I can perfect love the one you're with." Harry gently pushed Draco out the door. he swiftly shut and locked it.

"Wait what!" Draco turned around banging on the door.

"Go away Malfoy," Harry yelled from within the room before earsplitting rock music filtered through the cracks.

Draco rolled his eyes and used alohamora to open the door. He marched across the room turning the stereo down. "How is it that I've proved you can't be with the one you love?"

"I can't be with you." Harry replied softly burying his face in his pillow.

"ME? But..." Draco's eyes went wide as the implication set in. and his jaw dropped.

"Close your mouth you'll attract flies." Harry murmured.

"You love me?" Draco paced a bit

"Yes, that's what i said." Harry sighed in annoyance.

"But I thought you meant..." Draco paused.

"You thought I meant what?" Harry sat up and looked at him.

"Someone else" Draco replied lamely.

"If someone else is you then yes." Harry rolled his eyes

"Fuck this is so messed up. " Draco laughed bitterly, if only Harry knew the truth of the situation.

"Yes well now that I have spilled my soul to you, you can go." Harry grimaced.

"You don't get it do you?" Draco threw his arms up and walked closer to the brunette.

"Apparently not."

"If you wanted to be with me, you could've had me all along." Draco spoke in a hushed tone moving closer still.

"How Draco, every time I tried you shot me down its okay I understand you aren't into me." Harry scooted across the bed to put distance between him and the blond

"I didn't shoot you down. and I am very much in to you." Draco gave him a predatory smile.

"Draco don't please, I really do love you and every time you tell me you want me I'll believe you and every time you tell me no I'll fall twice as hard as the time before." A single tear streamed down his cheek.

"But I haven't told you no" Draco defended himself.

"Draco how about Saturday? I'm sorry i cant. Draco how about Friday I'm sorry I cant. What does that sound like it doesn't sound like yes, " Harry retorted.

"No it sounds like I truly couldn't make it on those days, not that I didn't want to.

you just assumed I didn't want to, and before I knew it you were with Jordan" Draco sat on the edge of the bed trying to make Harry understand.

"Yes, I simply assumed and those assumptions were not at all based on your actions." Harry snapped.

"Okay so my actions were stupid, I get that and I truly regret them, but that doesn't mean I don't want to be with you." Draco sighed and reached out his hand towards Harry's face.

Before either man could say anything else there were footsteps on the stairs and after a second Jordan poked his head in the door. He stopped cold sending a murderous glare at Draco who was sitting next to Harry their legs touching. Draco snatched his hand away quickly.

"Whats going on down here?" Jordan asked suspiciously

"None of your business Jordan. We're just talking." Draco snapped.

"What are you doing here Jordan?" Harry sighed.

"I got done early and wanted to see if you wanted to hit the club." Jordan smiled.

"I don't know it's getting late and I'm tired." Harry debated looking at Draco out of the corner of his eye looking for a sign, any body language at all to tell him what Draco was thinking.

Draco returned a murderous glare at Jordan.

"I think I'm going to stay home tonight." Harry decided

"What? Why? You're cheating on me with the deatheater aren't you?" Jordan exclaimed.

"Excuse me? Would you like to repeat that?" Draco asked standing up and going to face Jordan mere inches away from the shorter man.

"I said you're a bloody deatheater." Jordan hissed through his teeth back at Draco

"Thought so." Draco growled pulling back his fist punching Jordan in the jaw knocking him backwards.

"Are you going to let him do this to me?" Jordan whined to Harry.

"If you hadn't called him that I wouldn't allow it no but seeing as you did, yes I'm going to let him hit you." Harry shrugged.

Draco smirked and punched Jordan again.

"However I've no desire to watch you beat the hell out of him so either toss him out and leave it at that or take the fight outside." Harry then clarified.

"No I think I'm done with him. Perhaps Snuffles would like to take out the trash?" Draco grinned maniacally

"I'm sure he would but not this time, let him go." Harry ordered.

Draco released him, After Jordan had high tailed it out of sight Harry turned to look at the blond

"I would ask you to spend the night but I'm sure you have other plans."

"And it's now that I would say that, yes I do have other plans. Not that it's because I don't want to stay. Please believe that!" Draco begged.

"I know, Goodnight Draco." Harry hugged the blond and kissed him on the cheek before burrowing into his blankets and pulled a pillow over his head

Draco moved the pillow kissing Harry quickly on the corner of the mouth.

"Sweet dreams Harry." He smiled softly before showing himself out.

Draco's mother was waiting for him when he got home holding a sleepy headed Mathias.

"Draco dear there has been an emergency I need to go to France. I'll be gone all week." She stated quickly after greeting him and handing him his son.

"Is everything okay?" Draco asked holding back a groan. He had finally started to make some headway with Harry and now it would be a week before he could see the boy again.

"Yes, it should be fine. One of the families we do business with has started some rumors that must be squashed." She replied her regal Malfoy air taking over.

Draco smiled this was his mothers game face.

"Good luck mother be safe." Draco hugged the woman and kissed her cheek before going to put Mathias to bed.

Draco was kept extremely busy all week and was ever so grateful when Sirius' head popped into the grate on Friday afternoon.

"Hey Draco are we still having coffee?"

"I'm sorry Sirius mother is out of the country I don't have anyone to watch Mathias." Draco apologized.

"Bring him with you then." Sirius chuckled.

"I can't Sirius... Harry." Draco sighed.

"Harry is out of the country as well and won't be back until Monday." Sirius argued. "Bring the tike and come on over."

Sirius' head disappeared from the fire and Draco shook his head. There was no telling Sirius no.

Draco got Mathias ready and held onto him tightly as he stepped into the fireplace.

As soon as they stepped out a big shaggy black dog met them and licked Mathias in the face.

"Snuffles I presume." Draco laughed he had heard of the man's animagus form but had never seen it.

Mathias clapped his hands in delight.

Sirius turned back chuckling.

"See told you it's safe... no Harry here." Sirius grumbled the last part.

"What do you mean by that?" Draco asked sitting his son down.

"He's in bloody Canada..." Sirius blurted then clapped a hand over his mouth. "Sorry I mean he's in Canada."

"Why is he in Canada?" Draco asked sitting down at the table conjuring a couple of toys for Mathias.

"Meeting whordons family.. I mean Jordan's." Sirius hissed making the coffee.

"It's come to that then?" Draco sighed. "Oh and don't worry about covering the swear words Merlin knows I swear in front of him enough." Draco reached down to ruffle Mathias' hair " And you know them too don't you my little dragon?"

"Hell yeah," Mathias said with a giggle.

"Well in that case.. He's bloody well miserable with that gold digger, I don't know why he won't leave him! He didn't even want to go to Canada. He kept muttering something about trying so hard and making it work." Sirius ran a hand through his hair sitting the mugs of coffee on the table.

"That git! So he still didn't get it even after I told hm straight out." Draco slammed his fist on the table almost causing his coffee to spill.

"Told him what straight out Draco?" Sirius questioned wiping up the drops of coffee that had jumped from his own mug.

"That I wanted to be with him too." Draco exclaimed.

"Oh, so that was why he was acting so weird all week..." Sirius rubbed his chin in thought.

"Weird how?" Draco questioned.

"He ignored Jordan all week, the man sent him flowers and stuffed animals and candy. Notes and drawings. Harry ignored them all told me not to let Jordan in the house. Every time he opened a card or letter he would look at it a second and throw it out like he was hoping it was from someone else." Sirius frowned thinking about it. "and he upped his medication."

"Fuck, you should have told me. I was so caught up with little guy here... now he probably thinks I didn't mean it." Draco put his head in his hands.

"Draco you need to figure this out before you mess with him anymore. I know your son is your priority, that's how it should be but you can't keep stringing Harry along." Sirius shook his head he was concerned for his godson.

"But he's stringing me along too." Draco defended himself. "He's still with Jordan isn't he.. and as long as he is I can't be with him."

"I'm pretty sure he was ready to break up with the great cheating whore if you had only given him a sign that you meant what you said." Sirius replied.

"Bloody hell, this is so fucked up." Draco sighed. "I guess I really don't deserve him I am a screw up."

"You deserve him Draco more than anyone else I know. But you've got to tell him the truth if you want to have a chance with him." Sirius reached over to pat Draco's hand.

"Yeah I guess so," Draco sighed while looking adoringly at his son,

Mathias had settled on the floor and was drawing his four year old rendition of snuffles.

"What do you say little guy, wanna meet Harry Potter?" Draco asked with a grin.

"You mean Bloody Potter?" Mathias questioned innocently

"Err Yeah, just Harry though, don't call him the other name, that's our little secret" Draco blushed and looked at Sirius.

"Don't worry about it, I've heard the phrase bloody Malfoy more times than I can count." Sirius laughed his face then became grim. "You know I'm pretty sure Jordan has been cheating on Harry this whole time."

"What? Are you sure?" Draco leaned forward.

"Not positive but fairly certain she sure as hell didn't look like his sister to me." Sirius sneered.

"What!" Draco practically exploded.

"I saw him in Diagon Alley the other day before I came home, the night he blew Harry off... he was with some woman they were holding hands and laughing and smiling." Sirius looked disgusted.

"That slimy fucker. I'm really going to hurt him now... and he had the audacity to accuse Harry of cheating with me!" Draco exclaimed standing to pace around the kitchen.

"You need to get in line I've wanted to beat the shit out of the little fuck since Hermione hired him."

"All right fine but I want the final blow." Draco agreed.

"Deal." Sirius grinned.

The two whiled away the next few hours talking about the different ways they could dismember and mutilate Jordan.

"Why don't you and the little one stay here tonight and tomorrow I'll show you a nice little muggle park." Sirius suggested when Mathias began to yawn.

"Sounds good. Hear that Mathias? You get to play with Snuffles at the park tomorrow." Draco grinned at Sirius. Mathias smiled and giggled sleepily as Draco picked him up.

"You can either kip in the living room or there is a children's room with a crib next to Harry's downstairs its through the door next to the bathroom. You can put Mathias in there and you can take Harry's bed." Sirius murmured as if this was a big secret.

"Why is there a crib down there?" Draco asked quizzically.

"From when Harry's godson Teddy used to stay the night. He's a couple of years older than Mathias. His grandmother won't let Harry see him anymore." Sirius answered sadly.

"Not even now that he's back on his medication?" Draco asked.

"She won't listen to him she thinks he's lying about being back on it. But Andromeda always was a bit hard headed." Sirius shook his head.

"Hmm. Perhaps I should have a talk with my dearest aunt then." Draco replied thoughtfully.

"Maybe you can talk some sense into her after you see how he is with Mathias. Harry would make an amazing Father." Sirius smiled softly.

"Really?"

"Yeah, he's great with kids never loses his patience or his temper with them ." Sirius spoke adoringly of his godson.

"Hmph could have told me that from the start." Draco huffed feeling like an idiot for thinking Harry would hurt Mathias

"You never asked."

"No I guess not." Draco agreed.

"He used to spoil Teddy he took him to the park and the zoo and the aquarium and anywhere else Teddy wanted to go. He's like that with his love interests too by the way." Sirius winked.

"Damn, I really have been an idiot to not see this sooner." Draco breathed out.

"Well love is blind." Sirius replied with a knowing smile.

"Indeed."

"Have you told him?" Sirius leaned forward towards the blond

"told him what?" Draco asked cocking his head to the side.

"That you love him?"

"No, not that I love him. I told him that I cared deeply for him and wanted to be with him." Draco replied.

"Hmm if you'd used the L word he's probably be here reading a bed time story to small fry right now." Sirius mused.

"Yeah well I already admitted I'm an idiot you don't have to rub it in." Draco whined deciding he was spending to much like his son. He was even starting to sound like him.

"Sure I do." Sirius teased

"Thanks ever so much."

"No problem, now get the little one to bed and get some sleep." Sirius got up to head towards his room "And Draco?"

"Yeah?"

"**Harry has loved you since Hogwarts" Sirius almost whispered.**

"What?" Draco exclaimed

"**He told me sixth year he thought he'd gone off his rocker he was dating Ginny at the time but he was crazy about you" Sirius gave a soft smile.**

"Well he had a funny way of showing it then." Draco scoffed adjusting Mathias' weight on his hip.

"**He was scared he didn't know he was gay and he had fallen in love with his enemy." Sirius replied defensively **

"Ahh that would do it I guess." Draco thought back to sixth year. It had been a rough year.

"Night Draco."

"Night." Draco carried Mathias down to the little room Sirius had told him about. It was full of stuffed animals and toys and even a childs' racing broom.

Draco put the already sleeping Mathias in the crib and covered him up.

"So I may not be able to give you a mommy, what about another Daddy?" Draco whispered softly leaning in to kiss the boy on the forehead.

He then went into Harry's room and buried his face in Harry's pillow inhaling the amazing scent that was Harry Potter. Smiling he wondered what it would be like to have Harry sleeping next to him after telling Mathias a bed time story together. With that thought in mind Draco drifted off to sleep.

The next day Draco and Sirius took Mathias to the park Sirius had mentioned.

Mathias thought it was the greatest thing in the world. Draco smiled sadly at his son for a moment. He didn't get to take the boy to the park very often for fear of the tabloids catching wind of him. He wanted his son to have a normal child hood for as long as possible. The poor child didn't need his face plastered all over the news paper.

Sirius even transformed into Snuffles and let Mathias ride him around the park.

With a sigh Draco finished the thought with 'look what it did to Harry.'

After the day at the park Draco was called to France to help his Mother he packed up Mathias and fire called Sirius to tell him he probably wouldn't be making Friday night coffee night for a few weeks and he headed off to France.

It took an entire month to clear everything up in Paris and by the time he got back his usual smooth running of the household had fallen to shambles Paper work had piled up, There were calls to be made, appointments to reschedule and errands to be run.

With a sigh Draco handed Mathias off to his Mother and began working to get caught up on everything.

Draco had promised Mathias an ice cream when he returned from his errands in Diagon Alley so he headed to the ice cream shop after his meeting with the family attorney. His ex-wife was trying to demand more of the Malfoy money be handed over to her even though Draco had fulfilled his part of the divorce agreement. Draco smiled at the thought, he had Mathias, he had money, he had his mom and Sirius and hopefully still Harry. His ex-wife had nothing

When he entered the ice cream shop however the smile dropped from his face and rage built inside of him.

Standing at the counter was Jordan he had just finished kissing a petite woman and had swung a giggling little girl up into his arms.

"What kind do you want?" Draco heard him ask.

"Chocolate Daddy." She smiled sweetly.

Draco charged up to the man who immediately put the girl down.

"Malfoy." He mumbled.

Draco grabbed him by the arm dragging him to the door.

"I need to speak with you alone." He smiled at the woman and child.

"You cheating Bastard!" Draco exclaimed as soon as they were outside continuing to pull him along until they were in the alley next to the shop.

"Malfoy listen I can explain." Jordan whimpered.

"Listen to this." Draco growled punching Jordan in the nose.

"I deserve that." Jordan admitted holding his hand to his nose. "But I do love Harry. You have to believe that."

"If you did you wouldn't be with him when you have a wife and kid. How stupid are you? Didn't you think he would find out?" Draco raged.

"She told me she'd take Alexis away from me if I left her... and Harry won't know if you don't tell him." Jordan smiled weakly.

"I'm not going to tell him..." Draco sneered. "You are."

"What? No I can't tell him. He would be devastated do you really want that?" Jordan tried to play the guilt game.

"On the contrary, I really think he would like to know what a slimy git you are." Draco hissed.

"What are you going to do if I don't?" Jordan crossed his arms defiantly.

"Then I'm going to drag you there and pour Veritaserum down your throat, after I've beaten the shit out of you of course, oh and I think Sirius wants to have a go too." Draco smiled sweetly. "And of course I'm going to tell your wife."

"You can't do that." Jordan's shoulders slumped in defeat. "Okay we are going to the club tonight I'll tell him then."

"No you're telling him now."

"Please just let me tell him tonight I swear I'll do it then." Jordan pleaded.

"you better, or I'm going to make your pathetic excuse for a life miserable beyond belief." Draco kneed him in between the legs bringing the man to the ground.

Draco sneered and walked away, he would get Mathias' ice cream else where. He had to get home and get ready to go to the club.

That night Draco tucked Mathias into bed and kissed his mother on the cheek.

"You're looking handsome tonight son." She commented with a knowing look.

He was wearing a pair of black jeans and a sleeveless white button up shirt with the first few buttons undone. His blond hair looked like he had just rolled out of bed.

Draco apparated to the alley just outside of the only gay wizarding club in Britain and took a deep breath. He ignored all the appreciative stares he was receiving and headed straight to the bar. He found what he was looking for immediately.

Harry was sitting facing the bar leaning on his elbow playing in his frozen drink with his straw. Jordan was no where in sight. Draco wondered if he had shown and told the truth or if he had stood Harry up again.

Draco approached the raven haired man who's spikes were now tipped in silver.

"Hey gorgeous love the hair." Draco crept up and whispered in Harry's ear.

Harry turned in his seat looking ready to kill someone, when he saw Draco he gave a soft smile.

"Hey Dray, Thanks." He replied quietly.

"So I guess the bastard has already been here?" Draco asked raising an eyebrow.

"Jordan? The fucker stood me up." Harry spat turning to the bartender. "Another shot of tequila for me and whatever my friend wants." He looked at Draco for his drink decision.

"He did what, oh I really am going to kill him now, this is the last straw." Draco shook his head his eyes turning to molten silver.

"I'm breaking up with him Draco. So don't even worry about it he's not worth it." Harry downed his shot chasing it with the fruity frozen drink in front of him. He signaled the bartender for another shot.

Draco took the shot and downed it himself. The bartender shook his head and poured another one for Harry.

"You're right about one thing. He isn't worth it! The fucking two timing whore! I caught him today with his wife and daughter."

Harry had just tipped his shot glass into his mouth and succeeded in spitting out all over himself in shock.

"He.. You What!" Harry exclaimed.

The bartender overheard and began lining shots of various liquors in front of the men.

"He's married. I beat the shit out of him too, and made him promise to tell you tonight, but I guess another ass kicking is in order seeing as he didn't show up." Draco took one of the shots.

"I'm an idiot how could I not see it?" Harry down two shots one right after the other.

"No you're not. Even I didn't see it coming, though Sirius did. Don't blame yourself for trying to see the best in people, that one of things I love most about you. You are a very caring man, you shouldn't be sorry about that."

Harry reached over to take Draco's hand in his own and leaned in to kiss the blond on the cheek.

"Thank you for being there for me Draco. I don't know what I would do with out you." He then abruptly turned requesting a shot of vodka.

"What if you wouldn't have to be without me?" Draco asked softly.

Harry smacked his glass onto the counter and turned to look at Draco his eyes were red and blood shot it was clear that Harry was drunk.

"Draco I haven't wanted anything else since sixth year." He replied with a bit of a slur. He then turned to look towards the dance floor where various couples were grinding against each other. He looked everywhere but at Draco.

"I know. Though I can't claim to have wanted you since Hogwarts, I can say that I've wanted you since I walked into Black Inc. I haven't been able to keep my mind off you, I've dreamt about you every night, and thought about you every minute of every day since."

"Then why are we still dancing around each other?" Harry asked finally meeting Draco's eyes. "Shouldn't we be dancing together by now?" He winked at his double insinuation.

"But of course, I couldn't decline a clear offer to let me grind against you." Draco winked with a grin and stood up holding his hand out to Harry.

Harry took his hand and allowed himself to be led to the dance floor where he pulled Draco back flush up against his chest, placing his hands on the blonds hips. Draco began to move his body with the music grinding his arse into Harry's groin.

"I hope you don't have other obligations tonight because I will not be letting you out of my sight." Harry growled in Draco's ear.

"None whatsoever. You can officially have your wicked way with me."

"I told you it didn't matter, I'd be having my wicked way with you no matter what."

"Well you don't hear me complaining do you?" Draco asked reaching his hand around to squeeze Harry's ass.

"I wouldn't do that If I were you."

"oh an why is that?"

"Bad things might happen to you."

"Well in that case..." Draco grinded against harry while squeezing his arse again.

With a groan Harry wrapped his arms around Draco and apparated them straight out of the club and into the kitchen of the townhouse where Sirius was sitting drinking a cup of coffee reading a manuscript.

"Sirius, I don't have time to find the don't disturb sign so take this as your warning." Harry grinned before picking Draco up carrying him to the bedroom tossing him on the bed.

"Hmm Kinky, perhaps I should tease you more often." Draco teased.

Harry dropped to his knees on the bed pulling his shirt over his head. He then crept up to Draco ripping his shirt open sending buttons everywhere.

This was definitely a Harry Draco had never seen before. He felt himself growing hard

Suddenly Harry's mouth crashed against his the brunettes tongue begging for entrance. Draco quickly obliged.

Draco wasn't entirely sure where time went. One minute he was laying there still dressed snogging and the next thing he knew he opened his eyes and he and Harry were both naked.

"Harry?" Draco asked uncertainly .

"I want to be inside of you." Harry leaned forward whispering in Draco's ear.

Draco couldn't form coherent words so he nodded.

Harry rocked back onto his heels lifting Draco by the knees dragging him closer.

"Accio lube." Harry summoned wandlessly.

"Show off." Draco squeaked as two of Harry's fingers cold from the lube were pressed into his entrance.

Harry opened and closed his fingers in a scissoring motion he added and extra finger and Draco's back arched up off the bed.

"hmm I found somebodies soft spot." Harry teased moving to hit the spot again.

"Harry would you please just fuck me already," Draco gasped.

"As you wish." Harry growled removing his fingers and lining his aching erection up with Draco's tight opening.

He thrust in with a grunt Draco cried out. Harry started out slowly and picked up pace wrapping his fist around Draco's throbbing cock pumping in time with his thrusts. Both men were moaning and groaning. Draco was fairly certain Harry had even spoke in parseltongue a few times.

Draco was so close to the edge he didn't have time for a warning before he shot all over himself and Harry. Draco's muscles tightened around the raven haired man and he came deep inside of the blonde whispering his name.

Harry collapsed on top of Draco panting listening to his pounding heart beat.

"Harry, that was amazing." He breathed running his fingers through Harry's sweaty hair.

With a quick wave of his hand Harry had cleaned them both up and he pulled the blanket up over the two of them wrapping his arms securely around Draco's waist.

The next morning Draco woke up alone and with a pounding headache.

He reached his arm out towards the nightstand where he would have left a hangover potion after such a night. His arm bumped into the glass vial and he quickly uncorked it downing the foul potion.

Draco's vision cleared and his headache subsided before he realized he wasn't in his room, the previous night came flooding back.

Draco immediately went in search of Harry he had to apologize, he had taken advantage of the brunette in an emotional situation.

He looked everywhere before finally locating the man on a balcony off of the kitchen Draco hadn't even known existed.

Harry was apparently sunbathing in a pair of cargo shorts and green tinted sunglasses.

"Looking good there Harry."

"Morning Dray." Harry replied, "Sleep well?"

"Sleeping wasn't the problem. The waking up part was though." Draco huffed

"Why is that? I left you a potion did you take it?"

""Yeah i did. But I'd much rather have wanted to wake up to a warm body snuggled against me." Draco whined.

"I'm sorry, won't happen next time." Harry held out his arms to invite Draco into his lap.

"Thanks." Draco kissed Harry on the tip of the nose taking the offered seat "I want to apologize for last night though, it wasn't my intention to take advantage of you in your drunken state. Sorry."

"I didn't mind believe me... I at least had good reason for leaving you this morning though." Harry grinned.

"Why?" Draco asked, though he didn't think anything in the world was a good enough reason.

"I may have gone to introduce myself to Jordan's wife." Harry laughed.

"You didn't.." Draco tried to hold back a laugh.

"Oh but I did. Good morning ma'am. I know you don't know me but your husband has been dating me for three months.." Harry rattled off.

"Bloody hell, that must have been a bit amusing at least. How'd she take it?" Draco asked unable to keep the grin off of his face.

"I don't think Jordan will be having sex anytime soon. I'll be surprised if he has gotten up off of the floor yet." Harry replied

Draco laughed so hard he snorted. "Suits him well, but for Sirius' sake I hope he does. Sirius was so eager to have a go at him too."

"well after I gave him a good kick of my own and told him he was fired and we were over she had started packing her things so I don't think his life could get much worse even if Sirius did get his hands on him." Harry shrugged.

"Oh I bet it could."

"I can't believe it, the wife part is bad enough but hiding the fact that he has a kid too." Harry shook his head.

"I... Oh fuck I've been such a complete idiot, I don't blame you if you're gonna hate me, but please know that I love you." Draco bit his lip nervously.

"What is it Dray?" Harry eyed the blond in concern.

"I have a kid too." Draco finally blurted closing his eyes and waiting for a fist to connect with his face.

"what?" Harry's tone was hurt.

"I have a son. He's four years old, his name is Mathias. I don't have a wife though, I got separated from her shortly after he was born. That's my obligation that's been taking up a lot of my time." Draco rambled.

"**Draco," Harry spoke softly**

"Yeah?" Draco asked nervously

"**why didn't you just tell me?" Harry's hurt tone was back and Draco felt like an ass.**

""I was afraid of what you'd think, that you'd shun me for my bad mistakes.. Err my failed marriage that is, I don't regret having Mathias, I love him more than my own life. I was going to tell you, but then I got afraid again when you had that bad day, and I was afraid that you'd be able to do the same to him. I know now that it was stupid, but I didn't know how you felt about children." Draco wanted to shove his foot in his mouth especially when he saw Harry's expression

"You were afraid I would hurt him..." Harry's face fell. "I understand. That's what happened with Teddy too."

""Yeah but now I know that you'd never hurt a child. I'm so sorry for doubting you." Draco tightened his arms around Harry

"No it's okay, but I'm on medicine now so I'd never hurt anyone child or otherwise." Harry sighed and smiled again.

"I know. I really want you to meet him, if you want that is? He's really excited about meeting you." Draco exclaimed excitedly

"**Well with a father like Draco sodding Malfoy I bet he's adorable." Harry said playfully**

""Yeah he really is, actually he's a miniature me. Looks exactly like me, loves stories about Harry Potter, and curses like a drunken sailor, but adoringly of course." Draco was so glad to finally tell Harry the truth he felt like he had to tell it all at once.

"I would love to meet him." Harry finally grinned.

Draco gave a huge smile before crashing his lips into Harry's "Thank you!

"You know I've always dreamed of having a family." Harry sighed after a moment of snogging Draco had turned around and was now leaning back against Harry's chest.

"Yeah Sirius told me." Draco looked up into Harry's face squinting at the sun.

"**Perhaps in a few years we could adopt a little girl every boy should have a little sister to look after." Harry suggested both to gauge Draco's reaction to more children as well as to gauge his reaction on long term relationship plans.**

"I'd love that, Mathias would too I'm sure." Draco smiled softly at the thought of Mathias having a little sister.

"Well what are we waiting for? Go get dressed I want to meet the miniature Malfoy." Harry grinned pushing Draco off of his lap playfully.

Draco jumped up grabbing Harry's hand to pull him up.

"Let's go."


End file.
